Dommages Collatéraux
by Marguerite06
Summary: Sara était prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ils étaient prêts à tout pour la faire taire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Et Gil ignorait tout du jeu qui se jouait autour de lui. *** GSR
1. Prologue

Un petit quelque chose pour la St-Valentin… qui aura une suite ! ^^ (Non bêta-reader)

* * *

Je déteste la St-Valentin.

Je ne crois pas que c'est un secret pour personne. J'ai toujours eu un caractère qui se démarquait des autres. Je suis considérée comme une féministe à la fibre écolo à tendance auto-destructrice, cynique et parfois, socialement inadaptée. Je proteste haut et fort quand il s'agit de fêtes commercialisées, de célébrations qui perdent leur vrai sens.

Mais la St-Valentin a toujours eu un côté pas mal ridicule pour moi. A-t-on réellement besoin de se fixer une journée dans l'année, où on fête l'amour ? Beaucoup de gens se montrent plus gentils, plus affectueux et plus tendre le jour de la St-Valentin. Et les autres jours de l'année ? Ils ne comptent pas ? C'est comme un mari qui bat sa femme 364 jours par année, mais fait une exception le jour de la St-Valentin. C'est hypocrite. Je vous l'avais bien dit. La St-Valentin, c'est ridicule.

Néanmoins, c'était les raisons que j'utilisais pour me justifier. Parler de surconsommation, d'hypocrisie et de ridicule parvenait sans doute à convaincre les autres, mais la seule personne qui savait que je mentais, c'était moi. La vérité, c'est que j'étais tout simplement peinée de passer encore une fois la St-Valentin seule. Mais ça, personne ne le savait et tout le monde s'en foutait. Car sous la personnalité que je montrais à tous se cachait une jeune femme qui souhaitait simplement être aimée. Une jeune femme qui aurait bien voulu un peu de romantisme et d'amour dans sa vie, qui aurait souhaité avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Une jeune femme qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'aime aussi en retour.

Ouais… Ça semble beaucoup, mais c'est la seule chose que je souhaite. Je ne veux pas faire de chantage affectif ou émotif, mais le rejet de Grissom – mon patron – m'a toujours rendue profondément malheureuse. Je l'ai déjà entendu admettre à un suspect qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un de jeune et de magnifique. J'avais senti l'espoir naître en moi. Puis, il avait ajouté qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être avec cette personne – sa carrière lui ayant demandée trop d'efforts pour prendre le risque de tout foirer pour moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine, apparemment.

Ça me brisait le cœur. Totalement. J'arrivais à peine à croire que je restais ici, à Las Vegas. Après tout, j'étais follement amoureuse de lui et j'avais quitté la Californie pour lui, pour être à ses côtés. Mais lui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du sacrifice que j'avais fait… J'avais perdu tous mes amis. Quand j'y étais retournée, deux ans après avoir quittée San Francisco pour Vegas, personne ne voulut me pardonner. Ils m'en voulaient pour ce que j'avais fait. Chaque fois que Grissom m'avait appelée à la rescousse, j'avais accouru sans attendre. Lors de mes jours de repos, j'écoutais les fréquences de la police pour savoir s'il avait besoin de moi. Mais tout ça, ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne pesait pas dans la balance.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne quitte pas Vegas, me demanderez-vous ? Bonne question. Peut-être parce que chaque fois que je me prépare à le faire, ou que je joue avec l'idée de le faire, il fait quelque chose qui me laisse espérer. Et alors, notre relation s'améliore un peu, ce qui me donne encore plus d'espoir. J'abandonne mes idées de quitter, puis tout recommence. Le rejet, l'ignorance… Comme si j'étais parfaitement invisible.

Je me souviens d'une amie que j'avais au collège. Un jour, elle est tombé amoureuse d'un garçon qui était dans l'équipe de foot du collège. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour attirer son attention. Ils étaient amis, mais elle ne semblait pas arriver à obtenir quoique ce soit de plus de sa part. Et un jour, désespérée, elle avait dit quelque chose du genre : « Tu sais, Sara… Dans la vie, y'a des choses qui ne sont simplement pas faites pour arriver. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en souviens très bien. Pourtant, après avoir rencontré Grissom, jamais une seule seconde je n'avais pensé que ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner entre nous deux.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais confrontée à l'évidence même. Plus rien n'étais désormais possible entre lui et moi… Lorsqu'il nous avait tous appelé pour que nous arrivions en avance au labo, aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais pas sûrement pas attendu à _ça._ Une fois que nous y étions tous, une grande femme, blonde à l'allure distinguée était entrée. Je la connaissais bien. June Summers. Elle avait souvent traîné dans le coin récemment et nous pensions tous qu'elle voyait plus ou moins Grissom. Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement ils ont confirmé nos doutes – ce qui m'a amené sur le bord des larmes – mais en plus, ils nous ont appris qu'ils allaient se marier.

Se marier ? Je vous le jure ! Il va se marier avec elle… J'ai encore du mal à y croire et pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de me pincer pour avoir mal. Mon cœur souffre suffisamment. J'ai retenu vaillamment mes larmes et suis partie travailler comme toujours. Je suis restée la Sara Sidle impassible que tout le monde connaît, mais au regard que me lança Brass lorsque je sortis de la salle de repos, je crois qu'il a compris à quel point je ne me sentais pas bien…

Ok. Je dois me calmer. Je l'aime vraiment et je souhaite qu'il soit heureux. Ça me fait du mal de voir que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il trouve ce bonheur, mais… Si elle le rend heureuse, alors je me dois de le laisser partir. Faudrait simplement me trouver un remède pour que j'arrête de l'aimer…

Et maintenant, je viens de saisir ma mallette et me dirige vers la sortie. Il sont devant moi, main dans la main. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire _comme si elle savait_ ma douleur et voulait enfoncer encore un peu plus la lame dans la plaie. Lui ne remarque rien, bien évidemment. Aujourd'hui, c'est St-Valentin et j'ai compris que jamais je n'aurais celui que j'aime. Je commence à croire que mon amie du collège avait raison. Certaines choses ne sont simplement pas faites pour arriver.

Je déteste la St-Valentin. Je déteste Grissom. Mais par-dessus tout – et je ne peux m'empêcher – je déteste June Summers.

* * *

Verdict ? xD 


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici une suite qui, je l'espère, était attendue ! Désolée pour le délais, encore une fois. Les choses devraient se calmer un peu; le projet que je présentais à l'expo-science régional n'a pas passé au provincial. Je suis déçue, mais en même temps si soulagée. C'était tant de travail que je n'avais plus de temps pour moi ! Et là, je suis en relâche scolaire pour la semaine à venir. Comme j'aime les maths, j'ai fait une équation. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_Inspiration + Relâche scolaire + CSI = FANFICTIONS !Alors… Ils vous plaisent mes maths ? xD

* * *

Gil :

Lorsqu'il se prépara pour aller travailler, Grissom se demanda brièvement _pourquoi _il faisait ça.

Il n'aimait pas June et ne l'aimerait jamais. Ça, il le savait. Il était amoureux d'une autre femme, bien plus belle, bien plus jeune, bien plus inaccessible. C'était peut-être justement ça, en vérité. Être avec celle qu'il aimait était dangereux; elle pourrait le laisser tomber à tout moment et lui aurait le cœur brisé. Mais avec June, c'était vide. Pas d'amour et de sentiments impliqués, alors aucune douleur si tout ça se terminait mal.

C'était ce que Gil s'était dit lorsqu'il avait commencé à voir June en dehors du travail. C'était une femme distinguée, la quarantaine. Elle travaillait au labo depuis peu; elle était employée à redoré l'image du labo. Au départ, Griss avait voulu que l'intérêt qu'elle manifestait envers lui était strictement professionnel. Mais après quelques soupers et plusieurs remarques, il avait compris qu'il était piégé. Non pas qu'il l'aimait, mais il appréciait le fait de ne pas être seul.

Ensuite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. Leur souper s'étaient transformés en nuit, leur nuit en déjeuner et leur déjeuner en dîner. Avant qu'il le sache réellement, elle vivait pratiquement chez lui. Et ensuite, elle parlait de mariage. Le mot commençant par la lettre _M_ qui avait souvent terrifié Gil. June ne parlait pas d'amour. Il n'en avait jamais été question entre eux deux. Non… Elle parlait plutôt d'une sorte d'arrangement, une entente conclue entre deux personnes. Elle ne voulait plus être seule et appréciait sa présence. Lui, s'en fichait. L'important, c'était de ne pas souffrir.

June avait ensuite insisté pour que le mariage ait lieu rapidement. Trois semaines était trop rapide au goût de Gil. Mais bon… À quoi cela servait-il de protester ? June ne l'écoutait jamais, de toute façon et il n'aimait pas s'égosiller pour rien. Non seulement June acheta-t-elle elle-même la bague de fiançailles, mais eut, en plus, la délicatesse de la mettre sur la carte de crédit de Gil. Déjà, ça commençait mal, très mal !

Mais le pire dans tout ça n'était pas l'attitude de June. Non… Le pire avait été la réaction de Sara quand ils avaient annoncé leur fiançailles. Jamais il ne voulait revoir la douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait lues sur son visage à ce moment-là. Il avait même eu l'impression que June avait fait exprès, quand en sortant du labo, elle lui avait pris la main et s'était retournée pour la regarder, un gros sourire sur les lèvres.

Gil n'avait jamais été un fan des démonstrations amoureuses en public. Mais June semblait avoir la manie de toujours trouver le mauvais moment pour exprimer son affection. En privé, elle le touchait à peine, mais en public, elle lui prenait la main, l'embrassait, se collait sur lui… Et lui, comme un idiot, la laissait faire. Il détestait ça, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui en toucher un mot, elle le rabrouait. Il se taisait alors.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré June pour la première fois. C'était le lendemain du jour où ils avaient décidé de se marier. Ils avaient fait un rapide voyage à Marina Del Rey pour que la fiancée rencontre la belle-mère. Ça avait été… ordinaire. Pas nécessairement horrible, mais pas génial non plus.

June n'était pas le genre de femme que les mères apprécient pour leur fils. Énormément préoccupée par les apparences, par les qu'en-dira-t-on, elle n'en restait pas moins très polie et extrêmement maniérée. C'était justement ce qui avait énervé Madame Grissom; son manque de naturel. La fiancée de son fils venait visiblement d'une famille plutôt nantie; June avait reçu une éducation stricte quant à la façon de se comporter lors des dîners. Pour un homme en politique, elle aurait été la femme idéale; elle se sentait à l'aise dans les soirées chics. Exactement là où Gil détestait aller.

Bref, ce n'était pas que June avait mal agi avec la mère à Gil. Elle avait aidé Mme Grissom à faire à manger et avait même ramassé la vaisselle sale. Et lorsqu'un long regard avait été échangé entre Gil et sa mère, June s'était retirée dans leur chambre, comprenant que mère et fils voulaient discuter en privé. Par la suite, Grissom et sa mère s'était retrouvée sur le balcon, seuls, profitant de l'air frais de fin de journée.

« Je n'aime pas June. » avait-elle commencé à dire. Immédiatement, Gil avait relevé un sourcil. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment moins d'elle. Elle observa le profil de son fils, avant de se reprendre.

« Ok. C'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Elle n'est pas si mal… C'est juste que je… Je vais être franche; je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec elle…Vous êtes si différents… Cette fille semble si rigide, si étrange dans sa façon d'être avec toi que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est en train d'effectuer un travail. Pourquoi veux-tu te marier avec elle, Gil ? Je te reconnais pas. Veux-tu vraiment passer le reste de ta vie avec une femme qui risque de te rendre malheureux ? Est-ce cela que tu souhaites, Gil ?»

Même si Gil avait tenté d'ignorer les propos de sa mère, il savait tout de même qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient regardé la mer s'agiter en silence, puis elle avait repris la parole, tentant de convaincre son fils de briser son engagement envers June Summers. Cette fois-ci, elle usa d'une nouvelle méthode…

« J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'est d'une de tes employées dont tu étais amoureux… Tu sais, celle qui tu as fait venir à Las Vegas depuis San Francisco… Sara, il me semble. » murmura-t-elle plutôt pensive.

Gil avait regardé sa mère brièvement, surpris qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de cela. Mais il remporta vite son regard vers la mer qui s'étendait devant lui pour éviter de croiser son regard inquisiteur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire ça, Maman ? » demanda Gil. Mme Grissom s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu parles beaucoup d'elle. Voilà tout Gil. »

« Je parle aussi beaucoup de Catherine, Maman. »

Un léger rire secoua Mme Grissom. « Tu devrais te voir quand tu parles d'elle, Gil. Tes yeux s'illuminent, tu souris comme tu le fais rarement… Je t'entends parler d'elle depuis plusieurs années. J'ai pratiquement l'impression de la connaître comme je te connais. Quant à Catherine… On voit bien que vous êtes proches, mais vous n'êtes qu'amis, rien de plus. Mais Sara… on s'aperçoit vite que c'est un sujet sensible chez toi… »

Gil n'ajouta rien. Sa mère haussa les épaules, attristée devant l'attitude de son fils. Elle soupira, abandonnant la bataille. Après tout, il était adulte; il était assez vieux pour faire ses choix, mais s'il faisait les mauvais. Elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, laissant son fils seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir un peu sur ses paroles. En arrivant au deuxième étage de sa maison, elle croisa June qui observait Gil par la fenêtre du couloir. La blonde s'était tournée vers sa belle-mère.

« Il monte bientôt ? » avait-elle demandé, tentant de paraître inquiet.

« Je ne crois pas… Il réfléchit. Il y a de bonnes chances qu'il y soit un moment. » avait répondu Mme Grissom.

Après un dernier regard à Gil, June avait haussé les épaules et était entrée dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, totalement ignorante de la lutte intérieure qui faisait rage dans la tête de son fiancé.

* * *

Gil resta un long moment à l'extérieur. Au départ, il avait occulté tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir face à ce qu'il faisait avec June. Dans sa tête, tout avait été clair; Sara relevait du domaine des sentiments et être avec elle était une entreprise dangereuse. June, c'était… Décidément, il ne l'aimait pas du tout et par moment, elle l'énervait même. Mais sortir avec elle – et récemment, se marier avec elle – représentait une bouée de sauvetage par rapport à sa solitude.

Il avait toujours été un solitaire et ne s'en était jamais plaint. Mais récemment, il avait commencé à se demander s'il allait mourir. Il s'était inquiété de ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour le pleurer ? Pour se souvenir de lui autrement qu'en tant qu'entomologiste judiciaire ? Ou mourrait-il en étant simplement le chef de l'équipe de nuit du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas ? Quand June s'était approchée, il y avait vu un échappatoire. Il ne serait plus seul et il risquerait pas de souffrir si une séparation devait survenir quelque part avant sa mort.

Mais maintenant… Il savait que ses sentiments étaient bien plus puissants qu'il ne se le laissait croire. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle était arrivée en retard à la conférence qu'il donnait à Harvard, sa queue de cheval se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait rougi, balbutié une excuse et s'était installée dans l'une des premières rangées. Au départ, Gil avait été plutôt agacé; il détestait ceux qui n'étaient pas ponctuels. Cependant, tout au long de la présentation qu'il avait fait, elle n'avait cessé de poser des questions, de demander des précisions… Et à la fin, elle était venue se faire pardonner de son retard en l'invitant pour un café.

Et… ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter jusqu'à la fermeture du bistrot où ils se trouvaient.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel ce soir-là, il savait qu'il avait changé. Que quelque chose, quelque part en lui, avait changé. Et il avait encore cette certitude aujourd'hui. D'autres choses avaient changé; ils se parlaient moins, tous les deux piégés par les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient envers l'autre. Au départ, tout avait semblé si simple et désormais, tous étaient devenus _si compliqués_…

Après être resté seul sur le balcon pendant presque deux heures, Gil rentra dans la maison désormais silencieuse. June, tout autant que sa mère, était profondément endormie dans le lit qu'ils allaient partager. Il regarda longuement la partie du lit qui était la sienne en se demandant s'il devrait y aller. Il finit par s'y allonger, épuisé par la longue journée qu'il avait eu. Il tenta de se convaincre de passer un bras autour de la taille de June pour la ramener contre lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le geste semblait si peu naturel que ça lui faisait mal de simplement penser le faire. Finalement, il s'imagina que c'était Sara qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Et là, il passa son bras et ferma les yeux, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de June. Il inspira, tentant de raviver à sa mémoire l'odeur si caractéristique qu'avait Sara. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait faire, il se sentit mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Sara, en acceptant de se marier avec June.

Et pas l'inverse…

* * *

**Sara :**

Le lendemain de cette annonce fracassante, je me levai pour aller au travail sans aucune motivation. J'avais beau aimé mon travail, la perspective d'entendre parler du mariage de mon patron et de le voir, lui et sa fiancée, me décourageait. Je ne me sentais pas du tout d'attaque.

Je me retrouvai donc debout, la main sur la poignée de porte et les clés dans l'autre. Je pouvais sentir la nausée montée le long de ma gorge et je pensai brièvement appeler au labo et dire que j'étais malade. Mais de quoi aurais-je l'air ? Je passerais pour la pauvre fille, amoureuse de son patron et toute désespérée parce qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'il allait se marier avec une autre. Décidément, la situation était assez pathétique en elle-même. Pas réellement besoin de la compliquer d'avantage…

Je me retrouvai donc au travail, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre. Dès que j'eus le pied dans le bâtiment, j'eus l'impression d'attirer tous les regards. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'était pas correct ? La fermeture éclair de mes pantalons était-elle baissée ? Je vérifiai tout une fois dans les vestiaires sans comprendre. Un regard dans le miroir m'apprit que les traces des larmes que j'avais pleuré (**versées**) en rentrant du boulot n'était pas visible. C'était au moins ça.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de repos, je dus réprimer une exclamation surprise. June Summers y était, discutant avec Catherine, Greg, Nick et Warrick de je-ne-sais-quoi. Aucun d'eux ne m'accorda un seul regard, ni ne me salua. J'eus encore cette impression d'être totalement invisible. Quand Griss entra dans la pièce, June se leva et alla l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Il semblait surpris, mais ne dit rien.

« Je vais aller t'attendre dans ton bureau, Gil. » dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Grissom acquiesça lentement, tout en la regardant s'éloigner.

Griss sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées. « Bon.. Nous avons toute une nuit… Warrick et Nick, vous avez un cambriolage dans une bijouterie sur la Strip. Catherine et Greg vous poursuivez votre enquête de hier. Ensuite, vous irez aider Sara qui hérite d'un cas de décomposition avancée. » conclut-il en me donnant le papier.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Il mettait deux CSI ensemble sur un _cambriolage_, mais me laissait un _homicide_ – doublé par le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre en décomposition avancée – à moi toute seule !? Il était cinglé ou quoi ? Le pire, ce fut sûrement de voir tous les autres réagirent comme si c'était parfaitement normal, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre. Pendant un moment, je me demandai presque s'il cherchait une façon ou une autre de me punir pour quelque chose que j'aurais fait sans m'en rendre compte. Je repassai les derniers jours dans ma tête. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit; pas de commentaires inappropriés, pas de répliques agressives, aucune blague mauvaise sur l'entomologie et les insectes.

Je ne voyais absolument pas.

Tous les autres s'étaient levés et avaient déjà quitté la pièce, sans même m'avoir accordé un seul regard, ni même m'avoir salué lors de mon entrée dans la pièce. Ils m'avaient tous sciemment ignoré. Je me sentis trembler, tout autant de peur que de colère. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait ignorer mon existence ? J'avais la mauvaise, très mauvaise impression d'être tombée dans un genre de cauchemar… mais sans la partie où je suis supposée être endormie.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir analysé seule toute ma scène de crime que je rentrai au labo. Je ne crois pas avoir réellement besoin de mentionner l'odeur qui s'était emparée de moi ou de mes vêtements. Inutile de préciser aussi combien j'empestais. Je filai tout droit dans la douche, utilisant sans aucune gêne une bonne dose de citron, reconnu pour enlever partiellement la terrible odeur.

Je commençai à regarder les preuves que j'avais recueillies et les analyser. La plupart était des échantillon ADN pour Wendy – notre victime était sans identité. Je fis rapidement le tour des possessions de la jeune femme qui était étalée sur la table d'autopsie du docteur Robins. Selon David, elle était morte depuis plus de deux semaines. Ça se voyait, mais surtout, ça se sentait.

Avant d'aller rejoindre le doc. à la morgue, je décidai d'aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes. En vérité, j'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur un siège de toilette et me questionnai sur l'attitude des autres. Ils semblaient tous avoir quelque chose contre moi, sans que je comprenne. J'y étais tranquille, quand tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une femme – je ne l'ai pas vue, mais j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme ! – entra dans la cabine voisine. J'entendis des doigts qui pianotaient sur les touches d'un téléphone portable.

« Oui, Samy, c'est moi… Ouais, tout est sous contrôle… » Je posai une main sur ma bouche lorsque je reconnus sans mal la voix de June Summers.

« Oui, Gil est totalement sous mon contrôle. Pas de problème avec lui… Ses collègues ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se rendent compte de quoique ce soit… Ils sont tous très occupés à poser toutes sortes de questions. Apparemment, on est tombé sur un qui sors peu… Tout le monde a été surpris d'apprendre les fiançailles… Si, si, je te jure. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel je me sentis complètement paniquée. Je voulais sortir de la salle de bain sans que June se rende compte que je m'y trouvais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais attendre qu'elle finisse sa conversation avec son interlocuteur mystère. Je dois cependant avouer que j'avais pas mal envie d'en entendre plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri… Ce n'est que temporaire. Le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines, tout au plus. Et ensuite, on sera ensemble, quelque part dans les Équateurs… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon amour… »

Cette conversation me laissait perplexe. Pas besoin d'avoir un super quotient intellectuel pour comprendre que cette June Summers n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Et dire qu'elle allait se marier avec Grissom…

J'entendis June raccrocher et sortir de sa cabine. Je restai assise là, hébétée. Non seulement elle le trompait avec un autre, mais ils avaient parlés d'arnaque. En fait, je ne voyais pas autre chose de possible. Et si elle était une de ses femmes qui se marie à un homme et lui vole tout son argent par la suite ? Après une seconde de réflexion, je confirmai cette pensée. Impossible que ce soit autre chose…

Pauvre Grissom ! Il aurait le cœur brisé, évidemment. Je devais l'avertir… Mais, mais… Si j'avançais cela sans preuve, qui me croirait ? J'avais bien vu comment agissaient tous les autres avec elle; ils étaient sous son charme. Mais qui allait me croire ?

Après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment – et m'être assurée qu'elle avait bien quitté la salle de bain – je sortis. Pendant que je me lavais les mains, Catherine entra.

« Ha Sara… Robins t'attendait à la morgue. » fit-elle. Presque pour la première fois de la nuit, un de mes collègues s'adressaient à moi. J'avais quasiment cessé d'y croire !

« Oui… Merci Cath, j'y vais immédiatement ! » m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Elle saisit mon bras et m'arrêta.

« C'est inutile, Sara. Greg et moi on avait résolu notre enquête. Et comme Gil avait dit que nous devrions aller t'aider ensuite, j'ai pris la liberté d'y aller avec Greg. » m'expliqua Catherine, en faisant un sourire. Elle pensait vraiment que ça me ferait plaisir ? Je me faisais un devoir de toujours assister aux autopsies quand je travaillais sur un homicide…

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'avais envie de me mettre à hurler… Envie de casser quelque chose. Mais je devais rester calme. Catherine n'était pas responsable de ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Et puis… Je devais bien aller parler à quelqu'un au sujet de June. Je me demandai si je devais en toucher un mot à Cath. Non, finalement, non. Me confier à Catherine sur ce sujet serait une très mauvaise idée; elle me dirait que je devais oublier Grissom, que c'était mieux pour tous les deux.

Décidément, avant de parler à qui que ce soit, je devrais avoir des preuves. Des preuves _en béton._

* * *

_Ho ! J'allais oublier… Merci à Julie pour la correction ! Et à tous ceux qui postés des reviews. ;)_

_Et pour ceux qui souhaiteraient donner une baffe à June… Ma bêta aussi en a envie, n'est-ce pas Julie ? ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

_Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Ces temps-ci, je suis non seulement inspirée mais j'ai du temps pour écrire et j'adore ça ! Merci Julie pour la correction ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Continuez ! Vous me motivez en me donnant votre avis sur le chapitre posté ! _^^

* * *

**Sara**** :**

Je fis tout en mon pouvoir pour clore mon enquête le plus tôt possible, ce qui signifie généralement que je rentre chez moi à la fin d'un double service. Mais ce soir-là, je regardai les policiers emmener le criminel, puis je tournai immédiatement les talons pour faire un rapport plutôt… rapide à Grissom. Une fois le dossier sur son bureau, je pus me concentrer sur autre chose; en l'occurrence, ma recherche sur June Summers.

Premièrement, je commençai par voir si elle avait été arrêtée pour quoique ce soit. Je fus évidemment déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait absolument rien; même pas de contraventions. En fouillant un peu plus, je ne trouvai même pas de cartes de crédit ou de comptes bancaires à son nom ! Et puis, je concentrai mes recherches sur ses papiers. Elle avait un permis de conduire et une voiture, mais aucun certificat de naissance. À la limite, elle n'avait même pas de passeports pour sortir du pays.

Je tentai de comprendre comment c'était possible que je ne trouve aucune trace de son certificat de naissance, mais je me rendis compte que le bâtiment contenant les archives civiles avait été incendié il y a dix ans. Ç'avait été un incendie criminel, mais aucun coupable n'avait été arrêté, faute de preuves… et de coupables.

Ensuite, j'allai fouillé pour voir où ses chèques de paye étaient envoyés, mais apparemment, June les recevait en main propre et en disposait à sa guise. De nos jours, c'était rare. Ce qu'on voyait plus souvent, c'était que l'argent de la paye était déposée directement dans un compte en banque préalablement choisi. Du moins, c'était ce que beaucoup d'employés du labo faisaient.

Je regardai encore une fois dans les archives civiles. Sans certificat de naissance, je ne pouvais ni avoir le nom de son père, ni celui de la mère. Et du même coup, impossible de savoir si June avait des frères ou des sœurs. Mais je me rabattis sur une autre idée; chercher si elle avait un appartement ou une maison. Si elle en était propriétaire.

C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle était l'heureuse propriétaire d'une petite maison dans Henderson. Même si l'information semblait banale, j'arriverais sans doute à y trouver quelques preuves …

J'allais effacer ma rechercher quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Je ne me tournai pas, mais me dépêchai plutôt de tout effacer mes traces, avant de me retourner. Je ne sais pas à qui je m'attendais; tous les membres de mon équipe devaient avoir quitté depuis près de deux heures et l'équipe de jour n'arriverait pas avant une heure, au moins. Et pourtant…

C'était Grissom. En attendant que je me tourne vers lui, il s'était assis sur le coin d'une table. Il tenait un dossier entre ses mains et me regardait avec désapprobation.

« Grissom ! » fis-je en le saluant d'un coup de tête. « Comment allez-vous ? » demandai-je, comme si je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il pensait à coup sûr.

« Sara… » dit-il d'un ton volontairement autoritaire. Malheureusement… Ça ne marchait plus avec moi. J'avais passé le stade où je m'en voulais de le décevoir.

« C'est bien mon nom. » répliquai-je, avec insolence.

Il fronça les sourcils et pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il sache ce que j'avais fait ici, juste avant son arrivée. Et s'il savait ? Que ferait-il ?

« Que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ? Je croyais vous avoir conseiller de quitter le labo il y a environ deux heures. » me sermonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Là, je m'en voulus. Vraiment. Quand il prenait cette voix, il me faisait fondre totalement. C'était une voix si douce… Si peu exigeante, si peu porteuse de reproches que je m'en voulais totalement de lui avoir désobéi.

« Je… Je faisais de la recherche… » murmurai-je, en baissant presque la tête comme une enfant prise en faute. « Je… J'ai consulté de vieux dossiers… » ajoutai-je, pour apporter une nouvelle justification plus… satisfaisante ?

Il m'étudia du regard pendant un moment avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce. Du couloir, je l'entendis s'exclamer : « Vous avez une demi-heure pour rentrer chez vous, Sara ! » En vitesse, je récupérai mes affaires. Je n'avais pas pris le risque de faire imprimer quoique ce soit. Si jamais on me surprenait à enquêter sur la fiancée de Griss, j'aurais des problèmes, de sérieux problèmes !

* * *

Habituellement, j'aurais fait fi des avertissements de Grissom, mais aujourd'hui faisait exception. J'avais un plan – peut-on dire que fouiller l'appartement de June Summers est un plan ? – et je voulais le mettre en branle le plus tôt possible.

Évidemment, lorsque je passai devant la porte du bureau de Grissom, que je vis la porte fermée, mais les lumières, je pensai qu'il était bien mal placé pour venir me faire la morale au sujet de mes heures de travail, puisqu'il travaillait bien plus longtemps que moi. J'eus envie d'ouvrir en grand la porte de son bureau et de lui faire part de mes pensées, mais je m'abstins. Il restait mon patron après tout. Mais ensuite, je me demandai _pourquoi _il était encore au labo. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'il était un bourreau de travail et qu'il ne s'arrêtait que très rarement. Mais tout de même ! Il avait une fiancée, une personne qui l'attendait à la maison lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. N'était-ce pas une raison plus que satisfaisante pour rentrer à la maison à l'heure après le travail ? Pas comme moi qui était encore seule… Je travaillais souvent tard parce que je détestais rentrer chez moi et trouver mon appartement vide et froid. Ça me déprimait.

Cependant, j'avais toujours cru que ce sentiment n'était réservé qu'aux célibataires. Il semblerait que non. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était brouillé avec June ? Peu importe la justification, le fait qu'il soit encore au labo plutôt que chez lui était révélateur.

Quant à ce que ça révélait, je n'en était pas encore certaine.

* * *

Ma voiture ralentit dans la rue dans laquelle June Summers habitait. Je cherchai parmi les multiples bâtiments qui, pour mes yeux, semblaient tous banalement identiques. Finalement, j'aperçus la demeure de June Summers; une jolie petite maison, entourée de fleurs. La brique était claire et les pierres marquant le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée semblaient être en marbre. Rien de moins.

J'arrêtai la voiture et considérai la situation pendant un bon moment. Comme il n'y avait aucune voiture dans l'allée, je pouvais en déduire que June n'y était pas. Mon imagination débridée s'amusa à imaginer la femme distinguée assise sur le lit dans la chambre de Grissom, attendant impatiemment son retour. Un léger rire me secoua. Je connaissais Grissom presque aussi bien que je me connaissais; quand il travaillait, il ne regardait _jamais _l'heure. Aussi bien dire que le port d'une montre à son poignet était un gâchis.

Bon. Revenons à la situation. Donc, aucune voiture chez June. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était absente ? Hum… Difficile à dire. Je savais que June Summers avait un automobile; je l'avais vu sortir du stationnement du labo dans une voiture grise plus d'une fois. Et si la voiture était au garage et June dans la maison ? Hum… Mais quand on est fiancé, on vit habituellement dans la même maison, non ? À moins que …

Après avoir patienté et médité pendant plusieurs minutes, je me résolus à quitter mon véhicule. En silence, j'avançai timidement vers la maison, jetant fréquemment des regards autour de moi. Je me sentais fébrile; je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer… Je pouvais presque sentir le danger s'approcher, mais en même temps, c'était si excitant. J'avais des poussées d'adrénaline à la simple pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je n'étais jamais entrée par infraction dans une maison auparavant, mais je comprenais presque pourquoi des gens pouvaient le faire. On sait qu'on fait quelque chose de mal, mais la sensation est si forte qu'on ne peut résister.

« Hey ! » entendis-je dans mon dos. Prise sur le fait, je me tournai juste à temps pour voir un homme d'environ mon âge accourir vers moi. J'eus presque envie de lever les mains en l'air, mais je me retins. En fin de compte, je regardai autour de moi, comme si je cherchais à qui cet homme pouvait bien s'adresser.

« Hey vous ! Oui, vous ! » s'exclama-t-il, alors que je me désignais d'un doigt avec incertitude. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et je compris que j'étais totalement piégée.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ce quartier ? » s'enquit-il, l'air presque grave.

« Moi ? » fis-je, comme une idiote. « On n'a plus le droit de se balader dans un quartier sans être obligée de se justifier ? » Je glissai mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon pantalon, tout en attendant sa réponse. Je tentai également un sourire un peu niais. Dans cette situation, il me semblait plus sage d'user de stratégie et de faire l'idiote.

L'homme en face de moi haussa un sourcil, mais perdit un peu de son air accusateur. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que de nos jours, nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents. » fit-il pour s'excuser.

Je savais qu'il avait raison; avec le travail que j'avais, j'en voyais de toutes les couleurs et les gens qui n'étaient pas assez prudents aussi. « Vous avez raison, j'imagine. » dis-je comme si nous échangions de totales banalités.

Il y eut un étrange silence entre nous deux, pendant lequel il m'étudia alors que moi, je regardais les maisons de la rue avec intérêt.

« Vous cherchez une nouvelle maison ? » me demanda-t-il, brisant le cours de mes pensées.

« Pardon ? » Mais de quoi parlait-il, au juste ?

« Vous sembliez regarder les maisons… Je me demandais si vous vous cherchiez une nouvelle maison. » expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste lâche les maisons qui nous entouraient.

Il me tendait une perche; ç'aurait été idiot de tenter de me justifier ma présence par une autre raison.

« En effet. J'aime bien ce quartier. Il semble si tranquille… » fis-je en prenant une grande inspiration de l'air pollué.

L'homme me regarda pendant un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire. « Oui, en effet. Il fait bon vivre ici. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de demeure en vente dans le coin, cependant. »

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose… et vite. Une chance que j'avais fait un peu d'improvisation et de théâtre au collège. Mes leçons sur la crédibilité allait sans aucun doute me servir.

« Non… Il n'y en a pas. Mais je fais le tour. Pour me rincer l'œil, vous savez ? » dis-je avec un grand sourire. D'un geste lent, je remontai mes lunettes sur mon front, repoussant ainsi quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

« Je connais. » fit-il en me faisant encore une fois un grand sourire. « Mon ex-copine faisait la même chose. Malheureusement, juste avant que nous achetions une maison, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec l'agent immobilier. » me dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Je dois être honnête; ce type n'était pas mal. Bronzé, musclé… Il avait une coiffure qui avait sans aucun doute pas mal de style, mais en plus, il avait de beaux yeux verts. Cependant, la beauté de ses yeux ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec celle des yeux de Grissom. Ok. Pour être honnête, rien chez lui ne pourrait rivaliser avec Grissom. _Personne_ ne pouvait rivaliser avec Grissom.

« Pas de chance ! » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire. « Quant à moi, je n'ai pas de copains. Aucune histoire du genre à raconter, désolée. »

Il me tendit la main. « Nathan Clarkson. »

Je serrai sa main avec un sourire. « Sara Sidle. »

« Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi, Sara ? »

Je me doutais qu'il sortait un truc du genre. Seulement maintenant, je ne pouvais pas réellement refuser. J'avais le sentiment d'être piégée. Je me devais d'accepter. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un dîner; ensuite, il me foutrait sûrement la paix, en réalisant que je n'étais pas seule qu'il voulait. Et dans le pire des cas, je savais encore comment repousser un homme avec un peu de discrétion.

« Oui… Pourquoi pas ? » m'entendis-je dire.

* * *

**Gil**** :**

Grissom n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui.

C'était idiot. Après tout, ce n'était que sa fiancée qui l'attendait. Mais tout de même… Une fois qu'il eut la majorité des rapports de son équipe sur son bureau, il s'était mis à les lire un par un, en entier. Inconsciemment, il avait tout fait pour repousser l'échéance. Il verrouilla même la porte de son bureau et ignora les appels. _Injoignable, voilà ce que je suis présentement. _Mais que lorsque Gil eut terminé la lecture des rapports… Il devait bien évidemment se trouver autre chose à faire. L'entomologiste se plongea donc avec courage dans la pile de paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau.

Ça faisait presque deux heures que le reste de l'équipe avait quitté le bâtiment pour rentrer chez eux quand Gil ressentit un besoin de caféine. Il quitta son bureau en silence pour se diriger vers la salle de repos. C'était étrange de se promener dans le labo qui était si calme, si tranquille et silencieux… Habituellement, il y avait toujours de l'action. Peut-être trop même.

Finalement, il aperçut de la lumière dans une des salles qui servaient aux recherches. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Sara en train de travailler ! Mais que faisait-elle encore ici à cette heure ? Il entra dans la pièce au moment où elle fermait les fichiers et les bases de données qu'elle avait utilisé. Griss essaya de voir sur quoi portait la recherche effectuée, mais Sara effaça tout avant qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Sara… » murmura-t-il dans une sorte de défaitisme. Ça ressemblait un peu à _« Suis-je vraiment étonné de te voir là ? Devrais-je seulement être surpris ? »_

« C'est bien mon nom. » lui répondit-elle avec … de l'insolence ?

Gil fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait presque furieuse contre lui. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Était-ce au sujet de son mariage avec June ? Sans aucun doute. Grissom avait toujours su que la brunette avait un faible pour lui. Mais pourquoi, voilà où était le véritable mystère… Il était vieux, grognon… Misanthrope. Certainement pas le genre d'hommes dont elle avait besoin. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle pourrait en trouver un autre, plus jeune et certainement plus beau qui la rendrait bien plus heureuse que lui.

« Que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ? Je croyais vous avoir conseiller de quitter le labo il y a environ deux heures. » Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait adopté cette voix douce et tranquille, presque déçue, mais absente de reproches. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il n'utilisait ce ton qu'avec elle.

« Je… Je faisais de la recherche… » fit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait été prise en train de préparer un mauvais coup. « Je… J'ai consulté de vieux dossiers… » Étonnamment, il eut l'impression qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Mais Griss connaissait Sara presque autant qu'il se connaissait lui-même. Si elle préparait quelque chose, il le saurait bientôt. Et insister avec elle ne donnait jamais rien de bon.

Il l'observa pendant un moment, se demandant comment agir, quoi faire. Puis, il tourna les talons, mais s'exclama tout de même : « Vous avez une demi-heure pour rentrer chez vous, Sara ! »

Il prit sa tasse café dans la salle de repos, mais eut la satisfaction, en retournant vers son bureau, de voir que Sara avait quitté le local où elle avait fait de la recherche. Il se remit au travail et entendit même les pas de la jeune femme alors qu'elle passait devant son bureau. Pendant un instant, il l'imagina, ouvrant la porte et venait lui dire à quel point il était le plus mal placé pour exiger d'elle qu'elle rentre chez elle, alors que lui restait au labo. Bien sûr, il aurait pu dire qu'il faisait de la paperasse pour Ecklie, mais qui tromperait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur; elle saurait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle poursuivit son chemin et que le silence remplaça le bruit de ses pas. Griss continua à travailler, jusqu'à la fatigue se fasse sentir. Quand il quitta son bureau, il alla déposer une tonne de dossier sur celui d'Ecklie et se rendit à sa voiture sans enthousiasme. Et dire qu'il allait se marier avec June… Pendant une seconde, une très brève seconde, il se dit que c'était sans aucun doute la pire de toutes les idées qu'il avait eu – bien que ce ne fut pas son idée du tout, au départ. Pendant une courte seconde, il se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux de briser cet engagement qui le rendait déjà malheureux.

Puis, il soupira.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Une période difficile qui, une fois terminée, ne serait plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Et ensuite, June et lui seraient heureux, comme tous les couple mariés se doivent de l'être. Leurs vies seraient comme un conte de fées. C'était ainsi que ça marchait, non ? S'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de vivre avec elle, ce n'était que parce que ça ne faisait pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques semaines, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, non ?

Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture et entra dans la maison, c'est une June totalement indifférente qu'il croisa. Indifférente au fait qu'il rentrait du travail avec presque quatre heures de retard. Même si ça n'aurait pas dû le déranger, cela le mit en grogne; une fiancée normale n'aurait jamais accepté ainsi l'absence de son fiancé sans même poser une seule question. Et puis, il vit qu'elle avait acheté de nouveaux meubles sans même lui en demander la permission, encore une fois avec sa carte de crédit.

« C'est pas compliqué June ! C'est ma maison, ma carte de crédit… Tu pourrais au moins me le dire ! On pourrait aller choisir les nouveau meubles ensemble ! » s'exclama Grissom, en colère.

« Tu m'excuseras Gil, mais la décoration laissait un peu à désirer. Et puis… Nous allons nous marier. Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'habitues à ce qu'on partage tout, non ?! » répliqua June, le ton montant en flèche.

Grissom, furieux, remarqua qu'elle avait commencé à enlever les cadres d'insectes sur les murs. « Qu'as-tu fait June ?! Ça m'a pris des années pour rassembler une telle collection ! » Le pire, ce fut quand il arriva dans son bureau; elle avait tout changé.

« Mais de quel droit tu fais ça ?! Tu aurais dû me consulter avant de faire quoique ce soit ! C'est mon bureau, pas le tien ! Je peux l'arranger comme je le veux ! » s'écria-t-il, rouge de colère.

« Sois raisonnable, Gil ! » fit-elle pour le sermonner, ne le fâchant que d'avantage. « Tu agis comme un enfant ! Ce n'est qu'un bureau ! »

Grissom se sentait bouillir… Il regarda June pendant un instant, fermant les poings pour s'empêcher de la gifler. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Griss entra dans sa voiture et démarra, se demandant où il irait. Il ne pouvait même plus faire ce qu'il voulait dans sa propre maison, la demeure qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un refuge. Avant, il allait à la maison quand le travail devenait trop accaparent et qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'évader. Maintenant, c'était le contraire. Il allait au travail pour oublier la maison. _Génial !_ Le ton est des plus ironiques, bien entendu.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

Il était piégé. Totalement et purement piégé.

Et autant dans son cœur que dans sa propre demeure.

D'un côté, Sara Sidle, la merveilleuse brunette qui n'était autre que son employée, occupait ses pensées et son cœur – même s'il détestait se l'avouer. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il la connaissait et jamais une journée n'avait passé sans qu'il pense à elle. Certaines fois, il se surprenait à l'observer au travail, pensant à sa chevelure et à quel point elle semblait jeune, belle et pleine de vie. D'autres fois, c'était en des termes plus… disons … impurs. Dans ces moments-là, il repoussait ces pensées au plus loin de sa tête, pour ne pas être déconcentré pendant qu'il travaillait. Et une fois seul dans sa salle de bain, sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il laissait son imagination, tout autant que ses mains, le guider.

Non seulement une femme régissait ses pensées et avait fait sa place dans son cœur, mais il y en avait une autre, qui le chassait presque de sa propre maison. June n'en faisait qu' à sa tête, sans se préoccuper le moindrement de l'avis de Gil. Mais dès qu'il revenait à la maison – car il finissait toujours par revenir après les engueulades quotidiennes – elle l'embrassait passionnément en s'excusant. Gil ne disait rien, bien content de pouvoir dormir dans son lit plutôt que sur le sofa et ignorait le manque total de sincérité dans ses excuses. Et le lendemain, ça recommençait.

Gil soupira. Effectivement, deux femmes régissaient désormais sa vie et il le regrettait. _Ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre un jour, non ? _C'est du moins qu'il espérait, alors qu'il rebroussait chemin pour rentrer chez lui, la fatigue ayant, encore une fois, eu raison de lui. Mais malgré tout, il le savait, il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de l'une, comme de l'autre.

Il atteint son lit en silence, après les excuses de June et se laissa tomber entre les couvertures, vidé d'énergie.

Être emprisonné et piégé comme il l'était, c'était éprouvant, semblait-il.

* * *

_Une suite ? Vous en voulez une ? À vous de me le faire savoir ! _


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon, tout d'abord, je dois vous avertir que je ne possède pas CSI. Et puis, je dois préciser que le contenu de ce chapitre n'est pas désigné à un public de tout âge… Et oui, la p'tite miss écrit maintenant une fic à rating M ! xD**

**La suite devrait arriver bientôt – la fic est prévue jusqu'au chapitre 18… Une autre chose; dans mon empressement de publier, je ne l'ai pas fait bêta-reader. Toutes les erreurs sont donc miennes. **

* * *

**Gil** :

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Grissom avait ouvert les yeux, légèrement confus quant à ce qui l'entourait. Il lui avait fallu une bonne seconde pour analyser ce qui l'entourait avant qu'il ne soit certain d'être bien dans son lit, dans sa propre maison. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il se sentait … anormalement excité. Bon, ça lui arrivait de se réveiller avec une érection, mais là, c'était différent. Il y avait cette humidité entourant son sexe. Ça, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. June, sa fiancée, avait apparemment pris la décision de lui réserver tout un réveil. Elle était agenouillée entre ses cuisses musclées et avait son érection massive entre les lèvres. Elle releva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. June afficha un sourire ravi tout en commençant à bouger sa tête de haut en bas. Grissom ne put empêcher un espèce de grognement de passer ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait sa tête tombée sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Rapidement, ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps du lit, puis, quand les mouvements de June s'intensifièrent, allèrent dans ses cheveux.

« Ho… Ho mon dieu… Sa- June ! » murmura-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre.

Avait-il vraiment failli dire ça ? Avait-il vraiment été sur le point de dire le nom d'une autre femme que celui de la femme qui se trouvait présentement dans son lit ? Une chance qu'il s'était arrêté à temps… Griss ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de June s'il ne s'était repris à temps… Lorsqu'il jeta un regard à June, elle semblait si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué son lapsus.

Son orgasme approchait rapidement et avant même qu'il en prenne conscience, June se redressait et se laissait tomber dans le lit à ses côtés, léchant ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa en douceur et Griss soupira. Voilà un réveil comme on en a rarement… Un réveil plutôt inattendu, de plus.

Après avoir retrouvé la faculté de parler, Grissom se tourna vers sa fiancée, se demandant si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rende la pareille. Quand il posa sa main sur sa taille et la laissa voyager sur le corps de la blonde, June l'arrêta.

« Non, pas ce matin. C'était pour toi et seulement toi. » dit-elle en se faufilant au creux de ses bras. « Je suis désolée. Tu avais raison hier. C'est moi qui ai mal agi; on est couple… On doit apprendre à se concerter avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'excuse, Gil. Je veux qu'on soit heureux. Et… je me suis dit que « ça », ça débuterait bien notre « nouvelle » vie. » déclara-t-elle en le laissant passer un bras autour de sa taille et en déposant sa tête contre son torse. Elle embrassa ensuite sa peau couverte de sueur.

Grissom ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle attitude plutôt inattendue.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra au labo, il lui sembla que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Bon… c'était peut-être un peu de paranoïa, mais c'était pourtant bien réel. Il se demanda s'il y avait un problème avec sa coiffure, ses vêtements ou sa barbe. Il prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour bien s'étudier dans le miroir sans rien remarquer. Il n'avait même pas de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue, comme ça lui était arrivé la semaine précédente. Inutile de dire qu'il s'en était trouvé incroyablement embarrassé. À ce moment-là, personne ne savait qu'il voyait une femme et que c'était June, même si les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Gil soupira. Le réveil, ce soir, avait été un total imprévu. Grissom n'avait rien vu venir… Ce matin, il avait vraiment cru qu'il était piégé dans une situation inconfortable avec June. Mais ce soir, elle avait elle-même reconnu son erreur en disant que son attitude n'était pas la meilleure. Sa fiancée avait souhaité qu'ils repartent à zéro, sur de bonnes bases. Elle avait raison, sans aucun doute. S'ils voulaient que leur mariage fonctionne et qu'ils soient heureux, ils devraient travailler ensemble. Se consulter, se parler… Se confier.

Pourtant, il y avait bien des choses que Grissom n'était pas prêt à révéler à June. Il y avait des éléments de son passé qu'il refusait de partager avec quiconque. Griss avait des secrets auxquels il tenait tant qu'il ne s'était jamais confié à personne. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait pas parler de son passé, de sa famille, de son père et du deuil difficile qu'il avait dû faire après sa mort. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée, de son intimité. Et c'était tellement précieux, tellement importants qu'il considérait ne jamais s'exprimer. Il n'en parlerait sans doute jamais. Bon… En vérité, il y avait peut-être une seule personne avec qui il pourrait discuter d'un passé pas toujours très clair et parfois douloureux ou encore de chemins sinueux, empruntés comme dernier recours.

Quelqu'un qui ne désirerait probablement pas l'écouter, de toute façon.

* * *

Grissom se dirigeait vers la salle de repos, affichant un sourire ravi. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait détendu et de plutôt bonne humeur. Le sentiment d'inconfort qu'il avait ressenti le matin même avait disparu, laissant place à un étrange sentiment de bien-être et de contentement. Pour une fois, la perspective de rentrer chez lui ne semblait plus être une corvée; il avait presque hâte de revoir sa fiancée et de l'écouter parler de la journée qu'elle avait eu. Pire; il avait lui-même envie de lui parler de la nuit chargée qu'il allait avoir.

Une fois dans la salle de repos, il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit une tasse de café fumant.

« On est de bonne humeur, Gil ? » demanda Catherine avec un sourire grandissant.

Grissom se tourna brusquement vers sa fidèle amie, prenant conscience, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau, qu'il sifflotait joyeusement. En vérité, il sifflotait depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau, jusqu'à la question de Catherine… Il s'arrêta une seconde, regardant autour de lui, surpris. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il observa chaque membre de son équipe. Nick faisait un petit sourire en coin, Greg semblait franchement amusé et Warrick était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Catherine avait un de ses sourires malins, qui sous-entendait plus d'une chose. Et Sara ? Et bien Sara ne souriait pas. Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie de rire. La jeune femme avait plutôt un air triste, qui semblait s'éterniser ces derniers jours. Fini le sourire. Aucune joie n'était visible. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de grave. Le regard de Grissom s'attardait sur le visage doux de la brunette. Elle sembla le réaliser, car son expression faciale changeait du tout au tout. La tristesse ne s'y lisait plus, tout comme la joie ne fit pas son apparition tant souhaitée. Elle afficha simplement son habituel masque impassible, que personne ne parvenait à franchir.

Les choses étaient normales, en bref. Aucun changement, aucune nouvelle donnée. Que la même et loyale équipe.

C'est environ à ce moment que Grissom comprit que Catherine attendait toujours la réponse à sa question. Sur quoi déjà ? « Mon humeur ? Heu… Oui, je suis de bonne humeur. » Réponse courte, brève et sèche. Les trois gars échangèrent des regards entendus, comme s'ils parvenaient à savoir ce que l'autres pensaient et acquiesçaient mentalement. Cath secoua légèrement la tête, avec un air presque ravi. Une joie évidente se lisait sur son visage. C'est simplement qu'après avoir son ami si malheureux pendant si longtemps, elle le voyait qui sifflotait joyeusement en arrivant au travail, alors qu'il allait se marier dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Forcément, en additionnant deux et deux, on obtient quatre. Pas besoin d'être un véritable génie pour le savoir ! Alors, vous avez sans doute une idée des calculs mathématiques dans la tête de Catherine.

Mais lorsque Gil tourna la tête vers Sara et qu'il vit son air presque abattu, un espèce de malaise s'empara de lui. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac et il s'en voulut presque pour avoir siffloté. Il n'aimait pas voir ce visage déçu, car généralement, ça signifiait qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait dérangée. C'était idiot, de s'en vouloir ainsi, il le savait très bien. Mais tout ce qui touchait Sara le rendait invariablement idiot.

Pour dissiper le malaise que seul lui semblait ressentir, Gil reprit rapidement la parole, attirant l'attention de toute son équipe d'un seul coup. Et, pour oublier cette expression faciale si dérangeante qu'elle avait, le regard de Gil quitta le visage de Sara pour le darder sur Nick et Greg.

« Alors, ce soir, nous avons une nuit plutôt chargée… »

Il distribua les assignations. Nick et Greg discutaient vivement, Catherine se préparait à enquêter seule et Warrick s'inquiétait du silence de Sara. L'entomologiste réalisa soudainement que, depuis son réveil, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à sa rencontre avec Sara, le matin même alors qu'ils étaient les deux seuls encore au labo. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Gil se demandait réellement sur quoi elle avait bien pu chercher. Sûrement de la fouille dans d'anciens dossiers, exactement comme elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait fait. Grissom se disait qu'il devait être épuisé ; pendant un instant, il avait presque cru que Sara pouvait être en train de monter un complot. Sara, un complot ? Oui, décidément, l'expert devait être mort de fatigue…

Puis, il se rappela quand, ce soir même, il avait bien failli dire le nom de la jeune experte alors qu'il était au lit avec June. Griss se sentit brusquement embarrassé, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir le regard inquisiteur de Sara sur lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Et, quand il tourna la tête vers le corridor, il aperçut la jeune femme et eut l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la regarder, comme il la regardait habituellement. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que ses fantaisies n'avaient plus le droit de mettre Sara comme personnage principal.

Grissom les regarda s'éloigner dans le corridor avant de retourner à son bureau. Encore une fois, il se rendit compte qu'il attirait tous les regards. Ça le mettait réellement mal à l'aise, principalement parce qu'il ignorait complètement pourquoi il était la cible de ces regards. Et, une fois dans son bureau, la porte bien fermée, des chuchotements pas si chuchotés que ça se faisaient entendre, s'ajoutant aux regards indiscrets. Au moins, Gil savait qui serait la cible des rumeurs cette nuit…

* * *

**Sara**** : **

J'étais assise dans la salle de repos depuis un moment quand Nick et Greg étaient entrés, parlant de la prétendue bonne humeur de Grissom. J'avais relevé la tête lentement – les deux gars exagéraient souvent. Warrick confirma les faits en embarquant dans une histoire au sujet de Wendy et Mandy qui avaient croisé Griss plus tôt dans la nuit. Puis, Catherine ajouta quelque chose à propos de June, sa fiancée.

Moi, évidemment, je n'écoutais pas. En vérité, dire que je ne souhaitais pas écouter aurait été plus juste.

Après plusieurs minutes de pure torture à entendre leur conversation sans réellement la suivre, je pris conscience qu'un sifflotement joyeux nous parvenait du corridor. Je relevai la tête avec lenteur, me demandant _qui _pouvait bien siffloter ainsi avec tant de joie… Devinez un peu la surprise que j'eus lorsque je vis Gil Grissom – oui, oui… Mon patron, l'entomologiste renfermé, taciturne, rarement souriant… – entrer dans la salle de repos, tout en sifflant l'air d'une chanson pop qui jouait souvent à la radio ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus choquant là-dedans – voir Grissom de si bonne humeur, qu'il siffle ou le fait qu'il siffle une chanson populaire.

Puis, je compris. Je n'avais qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à tous mes collègues et à les voir échanger ces regards entendus pour comprendre.

Griss était heureux. Mais pas simplement heureux… Il semblait détendu et quelque chose dans sa posture était relâché. J'avais presque peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Je pensai immédiatement à June Summers. Dans ma tête, c'était environ la seule donnée qui avait pu provoque cette attitude chez lui. Je me souvenais de ce matin, alors qu'il semblait plutôt réticent à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Ça m'avait soulagée. Dans un sens, ça m'avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux avec elle qu'elle souhaitait nous le faire croire. Mais maintenant… le sourire qu'il arborait ne faisait que confirmer mon impression.

Grissom était heureux avec June. Voilà pourquoi il allait se marier avec elle. Parce qu'elle le rendait heureux et qu'il l'aimait.

Ça me frappa. Bien qu'ils aient annoncé leurs fiançailles, c'était comme si je n'avais pas réellement cru que Grissom épouserait June. Comme si, malgré ce qui avait été dit et ce dont j'avais été témoin, il y avait toujours une possibilité même mince que la situation s'arrange. En réalité, je me fichais presque qu'ils rompent leur engagement et que Griss m'ignore encore. Au moins, il serait célibataire. Et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être la pauvre fille amoureuse qui avait été piégée et qui regardait maintenant l'homme qu'elle aimait en épouser une autre.

Je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait et je regagnai aussitôt le masque impassible que je portais constamment. Je détestais qu'on puisse lire mes émotions sur mon visage. Je verrouillai ma tristesse et ma colère à l'intérieur de moi et fermai même les yeux une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle. Je n'avais jamais rien laissé m'atteindre et je n'allais certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Catherine devait avoir posé une quelconque question à Grissom, car il répondit avec une certaine gêne un « Mon humeur ? Heu… Oui, je suis de bonne humeur. »

J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Sa bonne humeur ? « Oui, en effet je suis de bonne humeur. » Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'il l'avait dit, mais c'était ce que ça signifiait. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se la fermer ? Se taire ? Pensait-il réellement que nous n'avions pas remarqué à quel point il était souriant et détendu ? Croyait-il vraiment que nous ne savions pas _pourquoi _il était dans cet état cette nuit ? Je sentais une espèce de colère sourde s'emparer de moi. Idiotement, je la dirigeais vers Grissom et le prenais comme seul responsable alors que c'était l'attitude de tous qui m'énervaient au plus haut point. Et « tous » incluaient Catherine, Greg, Warrick et Nick.

Encore une fois, son regard se posa sur moi et je devinai, par la façon dont son expression faciale changea, que je le mettais mal à l'aise. Je pris un certain plaisir à le savoir, mais lorsque je tentai de rectifier la situation – je n'aimais pas qu'on puisse mes émotions sur mon visage, je le rappelle ! – je n'y parvins tout simplement pas. C'était comme si les muscles de mon visage avaient fait un blocus et refusaient de se forcer à esquisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Alors, ce soir, nous avons une nuit plutôt chargée… »

Je l'espérais. Sinon, ça serait long. Long et difficile. Au moins, quand j'avais du travail, le temps passait plus rapidement et j'oubliais la tristesse que je ressentais et la colère qui me faisait bouillir. Lorsque je travaillais, je savais que je faisais la chose que je savais le mieux faire. Je savais que je me rendais utile et que j'aidais quelqu'un.

Une fois mon assignation en main, je me levai et fus suivie par Warrick. Dès la seconde où je fus hors de la salle de repos, j'entendis mon ami me demander si j'allais bien et quelle était la raison de mon mutisme. Je grognai un vague « Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. » avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires pour prendre ma mallette. Lorsque j'en ressortis, mes pas me guidant vers la sortie du bâtiment, je passai de nouveau devant la salle de repos où Grissom se trouvait toujours. Je le regardai pendant une seconde, alors que lui aussi m'observait. Soudainement, je vis ses joues s'enflammer sans raison. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de rejoindre Warrick qui m'attendait sans doute à la voiture.

Ça faisait presque dix ans que je connaissais Gil Grissom. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à le déchiffrer. J'ai cessé de chercher à le comprendre. Et depuis, j'ai moins souvent de maux de tête…

* * *

Je travaillais sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures quand Nick vint me trouver dans le labo où je me trouvais. Mes yeux quittèrent le drap blanc couvert de sang séché que je tenais entre mes mains pour se poser sur lui.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Sidle… » fit-il sur un ton amical, mais qui se voulait tout de même charmeur.

« Hey, Nick ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » demandai-je en posant le drap sur la table.

Il s'approcha doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. « Les tests que tu as demandé en toxicologie sont terminés. » m'annonça-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux sur le beeper accroché à ma ceinture, assez surprise que Henry ne m'ait pas encore contactée. Puis, je regardai le drap posé sur la table. Je venais de commencer à tout analyser et je devrais tout ranger, car je ne pouvais pas laisser mes pièces à conviction sans supervision. Et je ne pouvais pas les laisser sous la supervision de quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas sur mon enquête. Si je le faisais et que ça se savait, les preuves pourraient être refusées lors du procès. Mais bon… S'il le fallait.

Nick sembla s'être aperçu de mon léger désarroi lorsque je baissai les yeux sur le drap devant moi. Il tira des feuilles de résultats qu'il avait cachées derrière son dos en riant presque. « J'étais dans le labo à Henry quand tes résultats sont arrivés. Je me suis proposé pour te les apporter. » expliqua-t-il.

Je le remerciai et il sourit encore plus. J'adorais Nick. Tout était si simple avec lui. Il savait presque instinctivement ce que vous ressentiez. Il vous comprenait sans que vous ayez besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Et depuis son enlèvement, mon ami appréciait chaque petit moment et mordait dans la vie à pleine dent. Plutôt que de s'être renfermé sur lui, plutôt que de sombrer dans la dépression, il avait saisi la deuxième chance que la vie lui donnait. Pour lui, tout était prétexte à se rencontrer, à rire et à discuter.

« Dis-moi Sara… Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas été déjeuné tous ensemble. Ça te tenterait qu'on aille chez Frank après le boulot ? Cath, toi, Warrick, Greg, Griss et moi. On pourrait même inviter June; on s'assure ainsi que Grissom va venir. Ça serait une bonne idée, non ? » me proposa Nick.

Je le regardai pendant une bonne seconde. J'étais… choquée.

Nos déjeuners après le boulot, c'était seulement l'équipe qui y avait droit. C'était comme une règle tacite. Jim et Sofia se joignaient parfois à nous, mais ils travaillent avec nous, risquaient leur vie comme nous. C'était différent. Mais même si Warrick s'était marié avec Tina, jamais il ne l'avait amenée à nos déjeuners en équipe. Et cela, même si parfois, elle faisait des services de nuit à l'hôpital comme nous. Cath n'avait jamais laissé Eddie l'accompagner, tout comme Hank n'était jamais venu avec moi. Ces repas matinaux n'étaient réservés qu'à ceux qui se baladaient avec une arme à la hanche durant la nuit. Pas aux autres. Alors pourquoi inviterions-nous June Summers ? Parce qu'elle était la fiancée du boss ? Parce que si elle n'était pas là, Grissom ne viendrait pas non plus ? Rien de nouveau là. Il n'était pratiquement jamais là. Ça ne serait rien de nouveau. Alors quoi ? Si l'un des deux vient, l'autre suit ? Être en couple, est-ce constamment venir en paquet de deux ? Ça me faisait penser aux restaurants ou aux magasins qui annonçaient leurs soldes en disant qu'ils avaient des « deux pour un ».

Apparemment, June et Grissom n'étaient plus deux personne distinctes. Ils venaient ensemble ou pas du tout. Désormais, on ne pouvait plus simplement les avoir séparément.

Perdue dans ma réflexion, j'avais oublié de répondre à Nick et je me rendis compte qu'il attendait toujours ma réponse.

« Oui… Bonne idée Nick. » Je me tournai de nouveau vers la table où était posé le drap. « On en reparlera tout à l'heure. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu. « J'en ai parlé à Catherine, Warrick et Greg et ils étaient d'accord. Ne manque plus que Grissom. Je m'en vais lui p-» Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« C'était Grissom. Il a une autre enquête et je dois partir immédiatement. Tu te charges d'aller lui parler ? » demanda-t-il en reculant doucement et en m'adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Et il était parti. Moi, j'avais la charge de m'aventurer dans l'antre de Grissom pour les inviter, June et lui, à notre déjeuner _d'équipe. _

* * *

Je poursuivis mon travail – après tout, parler à Grissom n'était pas une urgence – pendant une bonne heure avant de faire une pause. La vérité, c'est que je redoutais le moment où je devrais lui faire face. Ces temps-ci, ma relation avec Grissom était houleuse. Elle l'avait toujours été, je le concède, mais ces temps-ci, ça battait des records. Nous limitions nos conversations au strict minimum et encore là, nous trouvions le moyen de nous mettre en froid. Même Grissom, qui avait la faculté d'être totalement ignorant de tout ce qui se passait au labo, semblait conscient de cette tension. Il avait cessé de nous mettre tous les deux sur la même enquête. Ce devait faire plus de trois ou quatre mois que nous n'avions pas travaillé ensemble – excepté les grosses enquêtes très médiatisées où tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte. Je parlais de ces enquêtes où il n'y avait que nous deux ou encore, des fois où ce n'était que lui, Greg et moi.

Bref, depuis qu'il voyait June. Elle avait réduit à néant le mince semblant de relation que nous avions. Une autre chose qu'elle m'avait enlevée.

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je devais aller voir Grissom pour savoir s'il viendrait déjeuner avec nous. Et s'il traînait sa _fiancée _dans son sillage. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me décidai. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je rangeai toutes les pièces à conviction que j'avais sorti et je me dirigeai en silence vers le bureau à Grissom. Évidemment, il était assis à sa table de travail, la tête penchée sur un rapport. Je m'arrêtai dans le cadrage de la porte, malgré moi. Il était si beau d'ici, si concentré sur son travail. C'était ainsi que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, alors qu'il relisait ses notes avant de faire sa conférence. J'avais été fascinée par cet air qu'il adoptait au travail. J'aimais la petite ride qui se formait sur son front quand il avait un doute sur quelque chose qu'il avait lu. J'adorais aussi ce léger sourire en coin qu'il avait souvent, quand il trouvait réponse à ses questions. Quand il souriait ainsi, il semblait plus jeune et j'avais presque l'impression de le voir gamin. Je l'imaginais aisément en classe, souriant de cette façon, après avoir correctement répondu à une question de son institutrice.

Apparemment, Grissom m'avait repérée pendant que je l'observais. « Sara ? » demanda-t-il, presque avec surprise.

Je pris cela comme une invitation et je pénétrai son bureau sans pour autant m'asseoir dans une des chaises devant son bureau.

« Heu… Bonjour Griss… En vérité, bonne nuit serait plutôt des circonstances… » fis-je en laissant échapper un léger rire. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me souvins environ deux ans et demi plus tôt, quand nous avions fait une reconstitution de scène de crime. La jeune femme tuée avait été violée et ce n'est que lorsque Grissom m'avait « plaquée » contre le drap que nous avions compris comment tout s'était passé. Le souvenir particulier que j'ai de ce moment, c'est lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, aussi. Je me souviens que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Même si bien des évènements étaient arrivés depuis, j'avais toujours cette impression…

« Vous avez une avancée dans votre enquête dont vous voudriez me faire part ? » m'interrogea Gil, souhaitant sans doute raccourcir la durée de notre échange verbal.

« Oui… Nick se demandait si vous voudriez venir déjeuner avec nous. Si vous voulez, June, votre f-fiancée peut venir aussi… » balbutiai-je. Je tentai de parler de June sans que ça semble étrange, mais je ne réussis pas. D'après l'air qu'il avait, il avait compris que ça me faisait mal de parler d'elle.

Il sembla réfléchir à la proposition pendant un moment, mais avant d'avoir pu me donner une réponse claire, June Summers pénétra dans le bureau, comme si je ne m'y trouvais même pas.

« Gil ! » fit-elle, en me bousculant presque. Elle se dirigea vers la table de travail de Grissom, sur laquelle elle déposa son sac à main. « Ma famille a décidé qu'ils devaient te rencontrer et je… »

June regarda Grissom, qui me regardait moi. Puis, elle tourna son visage vers moi. « Oh… Tu étais occupée avec une de tes employées. Pardonnez-moi dans ce cas… Je vais vous laisser terminer. Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour aller me chercher un café… »

Je lui fis un poli signe de tête, pour lui faire savoir que je la remerciais. Elle répondit avec un petit sourire presque aimable. June se dirigea vers la sortir, ne laissant que Grissom et moi dans la pièce.

« Alors, Grissom… Pensez-vous venir ou – » commençai-je, coupée ce coup-ci par le portable de Grissom. Il lut le message avant de relever la tête vers moi. « Hogdes a quelque chose pour moi. Je dois y aller. » Il allait sortir de son bureau, mais il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Et pour le déjeuner, je crois que la réponse sera non. J'ai déjà d'autres plans. »

Et je me retrouvai seule dans le bureau de mon patron. Je regardai autour de moi, avant que mon regard ne tombe sur le sac à main de June, qui reposait toujours sagement sur la table de travail. Je jetai un œil dans le couloir et vis June très occupée dans une conversation plutôt animée avec Catherine. Et Grissom avec Hodges.

J'avais du temps.

Je fis un pas vers le sac à main avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Je gardai un œil sur le corridor, tout en sortant le trousseau de clé de June. Il n'y avait que quatre clés. La première était visiblement une clé de voiture, alors que la deuxième était toute petite. On aurait dit une clé dont on se servait pour un espace dans un entrepôt. Je me doutais que les deux qui restaient devaient être des clés de maison. L'une d'elle semblait plus usée. La peinture bronze était presque écaillée par endroit, alors que l'autre semblait neuve. Considérant le fait que Grissom et June n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, j'en venais à la conclusion que la plus usée ouvrait la porte de la maison que j'avais vu hier.

J'enlevai rapidement la clé du trousseau avant de le remettre dans le sac à main. Au fond de moi, j'ignorais si j'enquêtais sur June à cause de ce que j'avais entendu dans la salle de bain la veille, ou simplement parce que c'était elle qui allait marier Grissom. Mais bon… Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance pour le moment. J'en étais encore à la recherche d'informations, même si j'avais la mauvaise impression que cette garce jouait dans le dos à Grissom.

Je baissai finalement les yeux sur la clé que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Il me faudrait appeler Nick, car je ne croyais désormais plus aller déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe. J'avais, moi aussi, des plans pour la matinée.

* * *

**À suivre… **


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite de la fic, déjà ! La suite est déjà en processus d'écriture. N'oubliez surtout pas d'envoyer des reviews. C'est la meilleure façon pour moi de savoir si vous aimez ! D'ailleurs, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en envoyer une ! Ça fait chaud au cœur… : )**

**Merci Julie pour la correction ! : )**

**Sara**** :**

La nuit m'avait paru longue, mais peut-être que n'était-ce qu'une fugace impression. Ce que je savais avec certitude, c'était que j'avais des plans pour la matinée. Des conversations que j'avais pu entendre entre Catherine et June, Grissom allait rencontrer sa belle-famille le matin même pour le déjeuner. Voilà quels étaient plans pour la matinée… Ce qui signifiait aussi que June ne serait pas à sa maison. De toute façon, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle vivait maintenant en permanence chez Grissom.

J'aurais donc la voie libre pour aller fouiller un peu dans sa maison.

Cette pensée aurait dû me répugner, dans la mesure où j'étais une femme intègre qui ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de choses. J'avais peine à croire que je m'apprêtais à entrer par infraction dans la maison de la fiancée de mon patron. Mais bon… Était-ce réellement une infraction si j'avais la clé et que je ne brisais rien ? Étant dans la police, je savais pertinemment que je m'apprêtais à commettre un crime. Le pire, c'était que c'était loin de me terrifier. La simple pensée de faire ça faisait monter l'adrénaline en moi.

C'était une sensation terrifiante.

En me dirigeant vers ma voiture, dans le stationnement du labo, je croisai Nick et j'en profitai pour lui annoncer que Grissom et June ne se joindraient pas à eux pour le déjeuner; ils avaient d'autres plans. Puis, je lui mentis en disant que je venais de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste le matin même. Mon ami texan me fit un sourire, comme à l'habitude et me jura qu'on se reprendrait une autre fois pour ce fameux déjeuner. Je hochai de la tête, tout en déverrouillant les portières de ma voiture. Je laissai plusieurs voitures passer devant avant de quitter le stationnement.

La clé était dans la poche de mon jeans et je me demandai rapidement si June remarquerait son absence dans son trousseau de clés. Si elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, c'était tant mieux. J'avais pensé m'en faire une copie, au cas où. Par la suite, il ne me faudrait plus qu'une façon astucieuse pour la remettre en place sans que ça se remarque. Mais si June s'en rendait compte… Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais enlevé tout son trousseau de clés. Auquel cas, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle les avait perdus ou penser que quelqu'un les avait volés. Mais là… Aucun doute possible. On ne perd pas une seule clé de son trousseau. On les perd toutes. June saurait à coup sûr, que quelqu'un avait volé la clé. Saurait-elle que c'était moi ?

J'arrêtai ma voiture devant la même demeure en brique blanche que j'avais vu deux jours plus tôt. Toujours aucune voiture dans l'allée. Un regard dans la rue et je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. Il me faudrait être prudente, car si je prenais trop mon temps, on pourrait penser que je venais fouiner. Et ce que je faisais ne devait absolument pas parvenir aux oreilles de June Summers !

Je débarquai donc en vitesse, laissant mon sac à main dans ma voiture, ne prenant que la clé avec moi. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en priant presque pour qu'elle n'ait pas de système d'alarme qui s'enclencherait. Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir l'enlever. Je croisai les doigts alors que j'approchais de la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant, je pris un moment pour observer la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus. Je tentai de regarder au travers de la petite fenêtre de la porte pour voir s'il y avait un système d'alarme. Malheureusement, d'où je me tenais, je ne parvenais pas à voir. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. Je tournai et poussai. Je fis un pas dans la maison en fermant les yeux, attendant que l'alarme se déclenche. Rien.

Je rouvris les yeux avec incrédulité et regardai autour de moi. Il y avait bien un système d'alarme sur le mur, mais apparemment, la dernière personne à avoir quittée la maison avait oublié de l'armer. J'expirai, prenant conscience que j'avais retenu ma respiration en entrant dans la demeure. J'avais réellement du mal à croire ma chance.

Il me fallut une bonne seconde avant de me rappeler ce que je faisais ici. J'étais venue pour trouver quelque chose – n'importe quoi – sur June Summers. Quoique ce soit qui m'indiquerait qu'elle trafiquait des choses pas très claires… Des preuves qui corroboraient que ce que j'avais entendu dans les toilettes l'autre jour n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais bien quelque chose de réel. Un numéro de téléphone, une note, un message sur le répondeur ou un objet qui me confirmerait qu'elle menait Grissom en bateau comme j'avais cru le comprendre l'autre jour.

« Bon… Par où commencer à chercher ? » me demandai-je à voix haute.

Je sortis tout d'abord une paire de gants en latex dans la poche de mon pantalon et les enfilai tout en me dirigeant vers ce que je pensais être le salon. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je constatai qu'il n'y avait que quelques meubles dans la pièce. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'un vieux fauteuil en cuir élimé, un meuble de télévision en bois surplombée d'un téléviseur à l'allure antique. Voilà qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'allure distinguée qu'avait June. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un lampe sans abat-jour et dont l'ampoule était toujours allumée. Tout ça, c'était … étrange.

Je me rappelai soudain que je n'avais même pas fait le tour de la maison pour m'assurer que j'étais seule. Je procédai donc, passant de pièces en pièces, rassurée de ne voir personne dans la demeure. Chaque fois que j'entrais dans une nouvelle pièce, j'étais toujours étonnée de ne découvrir que le strict minimum en matière de meubles. Dans la cuisine, il y avait un mini-réfrigérateur avec un micro-onde sur le dessus. Près de la porte-fenêtre, il y avait une petite table qui semblait être en plastique. Il y avait deux chaises autour, elles aussi en plastique.

Dans la salle de bain, la toilette, la douche et l'évier y étaient, mais il n'y avait aucun produit dans la pharmacie, excepté une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice. Aucun shampooing, mousse ou produits féminins. Pas de rasoirs, de tampons ou de serviettes hygiéniques. Rien de la sorte.

Dans la chambre à coucher principale, il y avait un grand lit dont les couvertures étaient sans dessus dessous. Je m'approchai et je vis clairement des tâches de spermes et de liquide séminal dans les draps rouges. Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir.

Cet endroit était… tout simplement bizarre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de travaux de construction ou de rénovations. Rien qui pouvait expliquer le manque flagrant de meubles dans la demeure. Et puis… Aucune boîte de carton qui contenait quoi que ce soit. Tout ça n'était donc pas en lien avec un déménagement récent. La demeure était simplement dans cet état étrange. Et moi, je me trouvais au centre de ces pièces presque vides, avec le sentiment grandissant que ça ne cadrait tout simplement pas avec la personne que June semblait être.

Donc, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Grissom ne soit jamais venu ici. Sinon, il aurait senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal avec sa fiancée. Et donc, le sperme sur les draps ne pouvait être le sien… Je savais que je poussais pas mal ma réflexion, mais je suis une CSI. C'est mon travail de trouver et d'expliquer ce genre de détails qui peuvent sembler anodin pour d'autres.

Je commençai à inspecter la maison plus en profondeur, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il y avait peu à trouver. Le salon et la salle de bain ne contenait absolument rien. Quand à la chambre, je me demandai si un prélèvement d'ADN à partir des draps étaient vraiment nécessaires. Après avoir débattu avec ma conscience pendant quelques minutes, je décidai que ça ne m'amènerait rien, puisque je ne pourrais jamais les faire analyser. Comment expliquer à Wendy de faire une recherche dans la base de données et de me les remettre en main propre, et tout ça incognito ? Ce serait compliqué et il y avait une trop grande possibilité pour qu'on me suspecte de monter une sale affaire. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, si on considérait le fait que j'étais entrée par infraction – après avoir volé une clé – dans la maison de la fiancée de mon patron.

Grissom et sa fiancée m'avaient poussée à devenir une criminelle. Génial…

Ce fut dans la cuisine que je trouvai une information plutôt intéressante. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul message déjà écouté sur le répondeur du téléphone. J'appuyai sur le bouton avec délicatesse et me positionner pour entendre le message. Une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas s'éleva doucement de la petite boîte noire.

« Stacy, une partie de la livraison est arrivée. L'échange sera fait demain, à l'endroit habituel, à la même heure que d'habitude. Toujours le même gars, avec la même caractéristique pour le reconnaître. Le reste de la marchandise sera là dans une semaine, environ. »

Le message était court et se terminait abruptement. Je regardai le répondeur pendant un moment, me demandant quoi penser. Bien que certains détails restaient vagues – de quoi parlait l'homme, notamment – on sentait que quelque chose se tramait tout de même. Drogue, revente d'armes illégales, trafic humain ? Les possibilités étaient grandes.

Je fis rejouer le message, pour confirmer un doute. L'homme, au début du message, dit « Stacy ». Ça me semble bien loin d'une erreur de prononciation du nom « June ». Qui était cette Stacy ? La maison dans laquelle je me trouvais appartenait-elle réellement à June Summers, comme on le voyait sur les papiers ? Tout ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre… La conversation que j'avais surprise dans les toilettes était une chose, mais cette maison presque vide et ce message sur le répondeur en étaient d'autres. Peut-être cette histoire était-elle plus sérieuse que je ne l'avais crue au départ… ?

Le message datait de trois jours. La rencontre et l'échange avaient donc été faits. Dommage… J'aurais donné cher pour savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion par une porte de voiture qui fermaient et un regard par la fenêtre m'apprit qu'une voiture venait de se stationner dans l'allée de la maison. Ce n'était pas la voiture de June et je ne reconnus pas non plus l'homme qui était assis à l'intérieur, mais je sentais que je ferais mieux de décamper. Je remis la clé dans ma poche, m'assurai que j'avais tout replacé comme lorsque j'étais arrivée et me dirigeai vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait sur une cour arrière dépourvue de galerie et de fleurs. J'ouvris la porte en douceur et me glissai au dehors, au moment même où j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'un pas lent, je marchai vers le mur sur le côté de la maison, tout en m'assurant qu'on ne puisse pas me voir des fenêtres au-dessus de moi.

Une fois rendue sur le coin de la maison, d'où j'apercevais la rue et ma voiture, je jetai un regard à la maison. Personne en vue. Je fonçai vers ma voiture et dès que je fus assise, je repris mon souffle. Puis, je démarrai en vitesse et quittai ce quartier.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais été chanceuse. Incroyablement chanceuse. Dorénavant, je serais plus prudente.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'allai porter la clé de la maison de June chez un serrurier afin qu'il m'en fasse une copie. Pendant ce temps-là, j'allai au supermarché le plus proche pour y faire mes courses. Dans le petit magasin, je tombai sur un cahier de note d'environ deux cent pages. Sans trop réfléchir, je le saisis et le mis dans le panier que je poussais devant moi. Il serait peut-être mieux que je garde une trace de toutes mes observations sur June Summers…

Je passai à la caisse. Une fois cela fait, je retournai chez le serrurier pour avoir mon double de clé. Et finalement… je pus rentrer dormir. J'en avais bien besoin.

**Gil**** :**

Grissom quitta le travail à l'heure ce jour-là. Il embrassa June en vitesse et la regarda quitter le stationnement du labo, alors qu'il restait debout à côté de sa voiture, la portière ouverte. Il était à bonne distance de Nick et Sara, mais il crut comprendre que la jeune femme parlait du fameux déjeuner auquel l'entomologiste ne pourrait assister parce qu'il allait rencontrer sa belle-famille. Puis, il vit le texan embarqué dans sa voiture et quitter le stationnement. Sara embarqua dans sa voiture quelques secondes après. Gi s'engagea dans la file de voitures qui attendaient pour atteindre la rue. Comme par hasard, la brunette était juste devant lui. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Gil la regarda pendant un moment. Elle baissa la tête pour voir quelque chose et se redressa. Elle quitta le parking en tournant à droite.

_« Bizarre… Frank est à gauche… » _pensa le superviseur en tournant à gauche. _« À moins qu'elle rentre chez elle avant pour se changer ou prendre une douche. Mais tout de même… Elle se rallonge considérablement. » _

À mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui, il oublia peu à peu Sara et sa destination étrange, se préparant plutôt à rencontrer les membres de la famille de June.

Ha… La belle-famille. Même si on file le bonheur parfait avec son ou sa compagne, la belle-famille à elle est toujours là pour amener une ombre au tableau. Ce n'est jamais évident de faire avec eux. Après tout, ce n'est pas d'eux dont nous sommes amoureux, mais bien de leur fille, leur sœur, leur cousine, leur nièce… Grissom n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire apprécier de ces personnes et ç'avait même été une cause de rupture avec plus d'une des femmes qu'il avait côtoyé. Bref, il était nerveux à l'idée de faire leur connaissance. Il avait posé une seule condition quand June lui avait annoncé qu'il devait les rencontrer – pas dans sa maison. Elle avait protesté au début, puis avait accepté. Le déjeuner se ferait donc dans un restaurant. Au moins, en public, les gens tentaient généralement de garder un minimum de civisme…

Lorsqu'il arrêta sa voiture dans l'allée devant sa maison, il se découragea un peu de la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Comment parviendrait-il à rester éveillé au restaurant s'il baillait déjà ? Sans compter le fait qu'il avait une réunion sur le budget du labo cet après-midi vers trois heures. Grissom avait toujours trouvé ridicule cette obligation qu'il avait de s'y présenter. Après tout, il ne disait jamais rien et quand il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, c'était seulement pour qu'Ecklie réplique et lui demande avec plus ou moins de gentillesse de se taire. De plus, ces réunions étaient d'un ennui mortel et déviait presque invariablement sur l'incompétence de l'équipe de jour, qui ne résolvait que le deux tiers des enquêtes reçues. Alors, le chef de l'équipe répliquait qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'investigations à mener en même temps et peu d'effectifs, ce qui mettait Grissom en rogne. Son équipe gérait tous les appels du central de 21 heures jusqu'à parfois 10 heures le matin. Et ils n'étaient que six pour faire face aux cas les plus étranges, les plus horribles et les plus mystérieux. Grissom savait pertinemment ce que son équipe avait de plus que celles de jour et de relèves. Un esprit d'équipe. Une fidélité infaillible. Et ils se complétaient. C'était aussi simple que ça.

June aperçut la voiture de Grissom dans l'allée et fit un sourire. Il était si… non pas vulnérable, mais il avait une faiblesse. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était un des meilleurs CSI que la Terre ait portée et qu'il était un fin observateur et pourtant il ne semblait pas porter attention à ce qu'elle faisait qui semblerait en fait très suspicieux pour n'importe qui d'autres. Mais bon, il l'avait souvent dit lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait en général les relations amoureuses. June n'avait rien dit. Un sourire aimable était apparu sur ses lèvres et la blonde avait répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations amoureuses stables et épanouissantes et que par conséquent, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Et June avait compris que c'était l'homme parfait pour monter quelque chose comme elle le faisait.

Il était peut-être attentif et observateur au travail, où il était plus dans son élément, mais chez lui, il était plutôt distrait et lunatique. Elle pouvait déplacer des trucs partout sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Et puis, un soir, il le remarquait et se fâchait. Pourtant, ça faisait plusieurs jours que les meubles étaient placés différemment…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement sur un Gil Grissom éreinté. June replaça doucement ses vêtements, glissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et elle alla à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour mon chéri… » dit-elle avec joie en descendant les marches. « Passer une bonne nuit ? »

Elle prit l'initiative de lui enlever son manteau et le posa sur la patère. June saisit ensuite sa mallette et son porte-document et les déposa sur le sol pour lui. Puis, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« La nuit n'était pas terrible. Nous n'avions que quelques enquêtes, mais j'avais beaucoup de paperasses à régler. » marmonna-t-il en se pensant une main sur ses traits fatigués.

June esquissa un sourire tout en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Grissom. Elle avait rapidement compris que la paperasse l'ennuyait. Surtout si on considérait l'air de découragement qu'il affichait. « Et maintenant… » Un baiser dans son cou. « Il faut se préparer… » Un baiser sur le menton. « Pour le déjeuner… » Un baiser sur la joue gauche. « Avec ma famille… » murmura June avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Grissom réagit à peine, trop épuisé pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle. « Combien de temps avant le déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il en baillant encore une fois.

« Dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, » répondit-elle après avoir regardé l'heure en vitesse.

Grissom soupira. Il n'avait absolument envie de rencontrer la famille de June. Il était crevé et il aurait préféré dormir pendant quatre jours entiers. Mais bon… Dans la vie, on n'avait pas seulement des privilèges, mais aussi des devoirs. Et il fallait les remplir.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le restaurant et Gil immobilisa le véhicule. La blonde en descendit en douceur et prit immédiatement la main de son fiancé tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent la famille de June qui était déjà attablée. La femme lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de leur présenter Griss.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Gil. Gil, je te présente ma famille. » dit-elle sur un ton empli de fierté. Grissom serra la main de tous et tenta de retenir le flot de prénoms que débitait sa future femme.

« C'est mon oncle John, sa femme Helen. Ma cousine Paula. Là, c'est mon cousin Tim et ma cousine Wendy. Lui, c'est Mark, le mari de feu ma tante. Il est devenu un membre à part entière de la famille. Elle, c'est Mary-Jane, la fille de mon oncle Oliver… »

Puis, il peut enfin s'asseoir. En dépit de la douche froide qu'il avait prise et qui se voulait énergique, il se sentait encore épuisé. Il s'empressa donc de se commander une tasse de café, espérant que ça aiderait à le tenir éveillé.

Rapidement, on le questionna sur son travail, ses occupations, ses études, sa famille, sa maison, son chien… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi été la cible de tant d'attention et ça lui faisait un peu bizarre. Il ignora le sentiment qui s'imposait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et répondit avec politesse et réserve à chaque questions posée. La serveuse arriva et ils commandèrent. Par la suite, il sembla que l'attention sur lui s'était calmée. Des petites conversations entre les divers participants du déjeuner se firent, mais Grissom avait toujours l'étrange impression que tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un sujet d'étude. Une impression qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Il fit tout pour mon masquer son inconfort et vida en silence son assiette. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il était très fatigué. D'ailleurs, il remarqua à peine que le cousin Tim allait fumer une cigarette et que June allait aux toilettes…

**June**** :**

« Je vais aux toilettes, Gil. » l'avertit-elle. Il marmonna un vague « Ok. » et elle comprit qu'il était en vérité à peine conscient du fait qu'elle allait de quitter la table.

La femme fit un signe de main à son « cousin » et il comprit aussitôt le message. Il esquissa un sourire et annonça qu'il souhaitait aller en fumer une. Tous les autres se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait et firent des sourires en coin. Seul Grissom ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

La blonde fit son chemin vers la salle de bain, mais bifurqua au dernier moment. Elle atteignit la porte et sortit du restaurant. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant que quelqu'un lui agrippe le bras. Elle sentit un torse ferme se coller à sa poitrine et des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. June répondit au baiser avec ardeur et laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, cédant le passage à celle de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques secondes, puis se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, front contre front.

« Tu m'as manqué… » murmura Tim.

« Moi aussi. »

« Il faut qu'on cause. Sérieusement. Il y a une femme qui est venue fouiller la maison aujourd'hui. La même que j'ai vue hier. » expliqua-t-il, sa respiration contre sa joue.

June posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu connais son nom ? »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Je crois que son nom, c'est Sandra. Ou Serena, peut-être. Un truc dans le genre. »

June redressa la tête, le regard dur. Tim s'inquiéta de cette réaction. « Ce ne serait pas Sara par hasard ? » grogna-t-elle, avec une espèce de colère sourde.

Tim sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. « Oui… Je crois que c'est ça… Brune, milieu de la trentaine, plutôt grande… Tu la connais ? »

« Ouais. C'est une des employées de Gil. Cette sale fouineuse risque de tout foutre en l'air. »

À suivre… 


	6. Chapter 5

_Alors… Voilà la suite. Le reste devrait suivre assez rapidement. De plus, j'ai bientôt fini l'école, alors ma cadence d'écriture devrait s'accélérer. Merci à Julie pour la correction et à tous ceux qui lisent et prennent du temps pour une petite review. Ça fait très chaud au cœur. Merci encore une fois. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Samy** :

Samy glissa l'argent sur le comptoir et la caissière lui tendit son cappuccino. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la poubelle la plus près et saisit un des journaux posés sur le couvercle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table vide. Il fit mine de lire quelques articles, tout en buvant. Puis, Samy aperçut un autre homme pénétrer dans le café. Il regarda rapidement ailleurs. Quand il se rendit compte que le nouveau venu avait acheté son café, l'homme sortit discrètement une enveloppe et la glissa dans une des pages du journal.

Puis, Samy se leva et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. C'était le signal pour l'autre homme d'aller s'asseoir à la table où l'autre s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le nouveau venu prit le journal et en feuilleta quelques pages, avant de tomber sur l'enveloppe. Il l'entrouvrit, pour y retrouver quelques billets de cent dollars avec la photo d'une femme brune, vêtue d'une veste CSI, en train d'analyser une scène de crime.

Il glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il repéra rapidement Samy qui, posté à côté de la poubelle, buvait son cappuccino, la mine pensive. Il se leva lentement et s'installa de l'autre côté de la poubelle. Les deux hommes regardaient droit devant eux, comme s'ils ignoraient tout de la présence de l'autre. Samy prit la parole le premier.

« La sale fouineuse travaille de nuit. » murmura Samy sur un ton anodin.

« Plutôt jolie, pour une poulette. » fit l'autre homme en repensant à la photo.

« Ce n'est pas réellement une poulette. » ne put s'empêcher de rectifier le premier.

« Jolie, tout de même. »

« On se fiche qu'elle soit jolie ! Elle reste une fichue garce. »

« D'accord. Je vais garder un œil sur elle. » répondit le deuxième homme. Samy acquiesça et prit la dernière gorgée de son cappuccino. Il jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle avant de sortir des lunettes de soleil et de les mettre sur le bout de son nez.

« Si elle fait des siennes, préviens-moi. » ajouta-t-il avant de quitter.

« Bien entendu… Bien entendu… » fit l'autre le deuxième, plus pour lui que pour l'autre, avant de quitter le café.

Aucun des clients du café, habituels ou non, ne pouvait se douter de l'énormité qui venait de se produire directement sous leurs yeux.

**Gil**** :**

Au moins, le déjeuner s'était bien passé. C'était à peu près la seule consolation pour Grissom, alors qu'il prenait place autour de la table dans la salle de réunion du labo. Ce genre de réunion l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose; que ça cesse au plus vite.

Le premier sujet à l'ordre du jour était le besoin urgent d'engager de nouveaux experts dans une des équipes du labo. Le superviseur de jour exigeait d'avoir au moins deux CSI de plus dans son équipe. On discuta du fait que certains de l'équipe de nuit pourraient rejoindre celle de jour. Grissom s'opposa fermement à cette proposition.

« Nous en avions discuté, Conrad. » rappela-t-il sur un ton ferme. « Après l'enlèvement de Nick Stokes, nous avions convenu que je devais avoir cinq experts dans mon équipe et non trois. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que toute mon équipe est de nouveau unie. Il est absolument hors de question qu'on la sépare encore une fois ! »

Ecklie, étant simplement directeur-adjoint du labo, ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des décisions en l'air. Il consulta du regard le directeur du labo qui lui fit comprendre que Grissom avait raison. Il s'exprimait rarement, mais une fois la bouche ouverte, on l'écoutait et ses arguments avaient du poids.

« Dans ce cas, nous réévaluerons le besoin de l'équipe de jour d'engager du nouveau staff. Nous ferons part de notre décision plus tard dans la semaine. Et si j'évalue que le besoin est réel, nous engagerons de l'extérieur, pour ne pas affecter une autre équipe du labo. »

La décision ne plaisait pas au superviseur de l'équipe de jour, qui aurait souhaité séparer l'équipe de nuit à son avantage.

La discussion reprit par la suite, mais la tension était rendue palpable. Les conflits entre l'équipe de nuit et celle de jour étaient fréquents. Un peu comme la vie nocturne et diurne, on aurait dit que les deux superviseurs étaient constamment l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Lorsque la fin de la réunion fut annoncée, un long regard fut échangé entre Grissom et son alter-ego de jour. Pendant un instant, Ecklie redouta que le débat sur l'effectif de l'équipe de jour ne recommence, mais Grissom s'éloigna en direction de son bureau, sans plus accorder d'attention à son collègue.

Juste avant qu'il atteigne son refuge, le téléphone portable dans sa poche se mit à sonner. Poussant un soupir épuisé, Grissom décrocha, plus par principe que par envie. Après une courte conversation, le superviseur raccrocha et poussa un autre profond soupir, avant de regarder l'heure. Il était près de dix-neuf heures et la réunion avait duré un bon trois heures. Grissom avait faim… Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner avec sa belle-famille.

L'entomologiste jeta un nouveau regard à son téléphone. Il était épuisé et affamé. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait rentrer chez lui avant le matin pour aller dormir, mais il pourrait tout de même manger un morceau avant d'aller sur la scène de crime où on l'attendait. Il savait que les officiers de police chargés de la garder telle quel ne seraient pas contents, mais il s'en fichait éperdument pour l'instant. Il avait faim et ça semblait être sa seule préoccupation. Après tout, la victime était décédée. Le fait que Gil arrive un peu moins vite sur la scène de crime ne la sauverait pas.

Une fois attablé dans un petit café, il prit une première bouchée de son sandwich, en se demandant qui il pourrait appeler pour avoir un peu d'aide. Catherine était de repos ce soir et elle avait spécifié qu'elle ne devait pas être dérangée. La rousse voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa fille adolescente qu'elle ne voyait presque pas à cause de ces heures de travail. Warrick et Nick travaillaient sur une affaire. À ce que Gil avait compris, ils étaient sur le point de tout démêler et d'arrêter leur suspect. Même s'il savait que l'un comme l'autre pourrait résoudre l'enquête sans l'aide de l'autre, il préférait ne les pas enlever de cette affaire. Et Greg était en formation aujourd'hui. Tout lui indiquait d'appeler Sara, mais il se refusait cette option. Ses contacts avec la brunette étaient rares et c'était mieux ainsi. En sa présence, Grissom avait tendance à dire ce qu'il aurait fallu taire et à taire ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

Mais bon… Ils étaient des collègues de travail. Et Grissom était conscient que leur histoire et leur relation ne devaient pas entacher leur travail – même s'il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'était leur relation, présentement.

Quand il eut terminé son repas, il embarqua dans sa voiture et avant de démarrer, sortit son portable de sa poche. Il actionna une des touches de raccourci et appela Sara.

_« Sidle. » _

« Bonjour Sara, c'est Grissom. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Il y eut un silence étrange de l'autre côté de la ligne et Grissom comprit que c'était le choix de mots qui avaient dû la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je suis seul sur un homicide. Tous les autres sont occupés. Vous pouvez venir ? »

Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle; il entendait des murmures de conversation en arrière-fond, ainsi que le raclement de fourchettes dans des assiettes. Elle était dans un restaurant, donc. Peut-être avait-elle un rendez-vous ? Grissom n'aimait pas cette pensée, même si c'était profondément stupide.

_« Je… J'arrive. Il me faut simplement l'adresse de la scène de crime. » _dit-elle. Grissom lui donna les informations et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix.

C'était celle d'un homme qu'il crut reconnaître, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. _« Tu dois partir, j'imagine. » _

_« J'arrive. » _répéta Sara, avant que la ligne ne coupe.

Grissom soupira. Il allait se marier avec June. Sara avait dû comprendre que c'était inutile de s'attarder sur un idiot comme lui. Elle avait abandonné et était allée voir ailleurs. Rien de plus normal. Cela était supposé le rendre indifférent. Il ressentait malgré tout un petit pincement au cœur en y pensant.

Il démarra et quitta le stationnement du petit café où il avait été mangé. Il oublia complètement d'appeler June pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas rentrer dîner à la maison, alors qu'ils célébraient ce soir leur sixième mois de fréquentation.

**Sara** :

Je me regardai dans le miroir une dernière fois, arrivant à peine à croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je glissai une mèche brune derrière mon oreille. Je n'avais pas cherché à me rendre particulièrement belle pour mon rendez-vous avec Nathan. J'avais simplement enfilé une petite robe noire très ordinaire et avait mis une petite touche de maquillage.

Après tout, cet homme ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde et j'avais accepté son invitation parce que j'avais eu le sentiment d'être piégée quand il me l'avait demandé. Tout à l'heure, j'avais eu l'intention de l'appeler pour lui annoncer que le rendez-vous tombait à l'eau. J'aurais pu parler de travail ou bien simulé un rhume. Cependant, de ce que j'avais aperçu de cet homme, il semblait obstiné. Je me doutais bien qu'il tenterait de repousser le dîner plutôt que de l'annuler. Alors pourquoi repousser l'échéance ? Si j'étais obligée de passer une soirée en sa présence, alors il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit le plus vite possible pour que je puisse me concentrer sur autres choses ensuite, non ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, il me fallut un moment pour finalement me rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'appartement pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre et remarquai le cahier de note que j'avais acheté plus tôt et que j'avais déjà commencé à remplir. Il était posé sur la table du salon, ouvert sur une page couverte de mes gribouillis et je m'empressai de le fermer pour aller le dissimuler dans ma chambre.

La personne à la porte se montra plus insistante et je me dépêchai à aller ouvrir la porte à Nathan.

« Bonjour Sara… » dit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise verte pâle. D'un geste élégant, il me présenta un bouquet de marguerites blanches. Je saisis les fleurs, forçant un sourire peu sincère.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû Nathan, mais merci tout de même. Elle sont jolies. »

« De jolies fleurs pour une jolie femme, » murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait flatteur.

Je lui tournai le dos pour aller les mettre dans l'eau et je peux jurer que je sentais son regard me brûler la nuque. Lorsque j'entendis quelques pas dans mon dos, je compris qu'il s'aventurait sans gêne dans mon appartement, sans même y avoir été invité. Il venait de faire une grave erreur. Pour m'éviter une réplique désagréable, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tout en glissant un vase rempli d'eau et de fleurs sur la table de la salle à manger. Puis, je revins vers Nathan.

Il était là, une photographie à la main, à mi chemin entre le salon et le petit espace que j'appelais une cuisine. Il me fit un sourire qui me rendit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Je détournai rapidement le regard et saisit mon sac à main qui se trouvait sur le sofa du salon.

« On y va ? » demandai-je.

Il reposa le cadre qu'il était en train d'observer à sa place et acquiesça lentement.

« On y va, » confirma-t-il.

En passant près de la petite table où se trouvait le cadre qu'il avait regardé, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de la photo de Grissom et moi prise lors du séminaire à San Francisco, quelques huit ans plus tôt. J'avais une tenue très ordinaire et mes cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval très simple. Et lui, Grissom, me regardait, sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que c'est de ce sourire dont je suis tombée amoureuse en premier. Nous étions simplement face, l'un à l'autre, en train de discuter quand la photo était prise, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont nous regardions l'autre… Ou l'espèce de connexion qu'il semblait y avoir entre nos regards. Le fait qu'il est regardé cette image plus attentivement me dérangea presque.

Il sortir en premier de l'appartement et je refermai la porte derrière moi, tout en la verrouillant rapidement. Ensuite, nous avons pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il poussa la porte gentiment et me laissa passer devant lui. Je lui offris un sourire poli et Nathan m'indiqua où se trouvait sa voiture. J'avançais lentement, car je ne portais pas des souliers à talons régulièrement. Cependant, la main qu'il posa dans le bas de mon dos me fit accélérer le pas.

Une fois installé dans la voiture – il m'avait tout de même ouvert la portière – j'eus pour la première fois cette impression. Nous étions assis dans son véhicule et en route pour le restaurant, mais nous n'avions rien à dire. Nous échangions des regards, mais il n'y avait aucune conversation. J'ignorais totalement quoi dire ou quelles questions poser. Ça commençait mal.

Dès que nous avons obtenu notre table, au restaurant qu'il avait choisi, la situation changea. Nous sommes parvenus à parler du menu et il me questionna sur mes raisons d'être végétarienne. Mais encore là, il me semblait que la conversation ne venait pas facilement. Il y avait fréquemment de petits silences pendant lesquels aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Alors, je tournais la tête et observais les gens qui nous entouraient. Quant à Nathan, il prenait une bouchée de son repas, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je croisai les doigts sous la nappe pour que quelque chose se passe et vienne me sauver de ce rendez-vous. Que ce soit Greg qui s'était encore enfermé hors de son appartement, Nick qui venait de faire un cauchemar et qui m'appelait pour en parler ou même Warrick qui s'était chicané pour une énième fois avec Tina, je m'en fichais, du moment que quelqu'un m'appelait pour _quelque chose_. À la limite, j'aurais accepté que Catherine appelle au sujet de Lindsay pour se plaindre de sa crise d'adolescence. J'aurais été plus qu'heureuse d'annoncer à Nathan qu'une de mes amies avait besoin de mon aide et qu'il me fallait quitter. De toute façon, à l'air qu'il faisait, je crois que même lui serait soulagé que nous arrêtions le repas-là. Lui aussi semblait s'ennuyer solidement.

Le serveur arriva et récupéra nos assiettes vides. Comme nous avions parlé peu, nous avions mangé encore plus vite.

« Le repas était bon ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

« Hum hum… » fut tout ce qu'il put tirer de mon compagnon. Quant à moi, j'acquiesçai lentement avant de prendre une gorgée de mon verre de vin rouge.

« Puis-je vous proposer un de nos merveilleux desserts ? » s'essaya-t-il. Je crois que même le serveur ressentait l'espèce d'ennui qui régnait à table.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour me donner si je souhaitais prendre un dessert, mais avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer une seule syllabe, mon téléphone portable sonna. Il me fallut un instant avant de comprendre que mes souhaits s'étaient réalisés. _Quelqu'un _m'appelait, pour _quelque chose_. Un _quelque chose_ qui justifierait ma présence _ailleurs_.

Le léger sourire qui avait pris sur mes lèvres disparut presque aussitôt que je vis qu'il s'agissait de Grissom. Mon patron, ce soir ? Ce n'était certainement pas la diversion que j'avais espéré, mais s'il avait une bonne raison de me déranger présentement, je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre.

Nathan aperçut ma déception et penchant légèrement la tête de côté. « Tout va bien ? Rien de grave … ? » demanda-t-il, en me regardant comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

Je hochai brièvement de la tête, puis me tournai vers le serveur. « Je suis désolée, mais je dois répondre… » fis-je d'un ton faussement sincère. Le jeune homme me fit signe que tout allait bien et attendit que je décroche… Ce que je fis.

« Sidle. »

_« Bonjour Sara, c'est Grissom. J'ai besoin de vous. »_

Ai-je besoin de préciser que ma respiration cessa en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques mots ? Mon cœur s'affola rapidement et bientôt, je pus sentir les battements résonner dans ma tempe. Avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Ces mots voulaient-ils réellement signifier ce que je croyais qu'ils signifiaient ? Devant Nathan fit toute une tête. Les deux hommes me regardaient comme si un troisième œil venait de m'apparaître sur le front. Ça donne une bonne idée de l'image que je devais projeter.

_« Je suis seul sur un homicide. Tous les autres sont occupés. Vous pouvez venir ? » _dit-il.

Évidemment. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, mais de mon travail. Et comme je m'y attendais, je n'avais pas été son premier choix. Il ne m'avait appelée que parce que tous les autres étaient occupés ailleurs. Rien que pour cette raison, j'avais envie de lui répondre que « Non, je suis occupée et je ne peux pas venir. » Cependant, cela m'aurait attiré encore plus de problèmes que je n'en avais déjà. Sans parler du fait que ça envenimerait encore plus ma relation avec lui au travail. Elle était déjà bien assez chaotique ainsi.

« Je… J'arrive. Il me faut simplement l'adresse de la scène de crime. »répondis-je. Il me la donna et je la notai sur la serviette de table que j'avais devant moi, avec le stylo que me prêta le serveur.

« Tu dois partir, j'imagine. » fit ensuite Nathan, indifférent. Il ne semblait même pas peiné de savoir que j'allais devoir partir. Ça me dérangea un peu qu'il parle, cependant. Grissom l'avait sûrement entendu. Et aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je n'aimais pas quand Grissom se faisait une fausse idée sur moi à propos de quoique ce soit.

« J'arrive. » répétai-je une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher.

Je glissai le téléphone dans mon sac à main et posai quelques billets sur la table – je ne pouvais pas laisser Nathan tout payer pour notre soirée minable. Je me levai sans rien ajouter, ni au serveur, ni à Nathan.

Et je quittai ce restaurant, volant encore une fois à la rescousse de mon patron, cet homme si complexe et énigmatique que j'aimais depuis le tout premier jour.


	7. Chapter 6

**Veuillez prendre note du changement de titre de Trahison & Sacrifice pour Dommages Collatéraux. **

**Et, également, du nouveau résumé : Sara était prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ils étaient prêts à tout pour la faire taire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Et Gil ignorait tout du jeu qui se jouait autour de lui. **

**À noter : Je viens de me remettre dans cette histoire et une partie avait déjà été rédigée plusieurs mois plus tôt. Vous direz ce que vous en pensez. Je tente de m'y remettre lentement.**

**De plus, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par une bêta. **

**June** :

June marchait en direction de la maison en brique blanche qu'elle utilisait comme repère. La blondasse ouvrit son sac à main et sortit son trousseau de clé rapidement. Elle farfouilla sans vraiment porter attention parmi les clés sur le trousseau, cherchant celle qui déverrouillerait la porte de sa petite maison. Malheureusement, il semblait que la clé ne s'y trouvait pas.

Paniquée, elle s'arrêta complètement et se mit à regarder les clés une par une, cherchant celle dont elle avait besoin. Après les avoir examinées deux fois chacune, elle doit avouer que la clé manquait à l'appel. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être s'était-elle enlevée par accident du reste du trousseau ?

June se pencha et vida son sac à main sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à sa maison. La femme examina attentivement ce qu'il y avait sur le sol devant elle sans jamais retrouver la clé manquante. Elle releva soudainement la tête, comme frappée par une étincelle de lucidité. Cette fichue garce lui avait piqué sa clé ! Voilà comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans sa demeure ! June grogna, furieuse contre cette brunette qui menaçait de mener tous ces plans si bien pensés en déroute. Elle se redressa soudainement.

Si cette demeure n'avait pas été une planque pour le crime, il était certain qu'elle aurait appelé la police et fait arrêter cette peste de Sidle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose sur elle – n'importe quoi, vraiment – pour la faire taire. Il lui faudrait glisser un doute dans l'esprit de tous sur la crédibilité de Sidle pour que personne ne la croit si jamais elle tentait de la balancer, elle, June Summers. Mais de toute façon… qui pourrait croire June impliquée dans des trafics illégaux ? Elle, la fiancée de Grissom. Elle, la femme d'affaires distinguée. Il faudrait réellement que la sale garce est des preuves en béton. Et pour autant que se souvenait June, personne ne quittait cette maison sans camoufler les traces de leur passage un maximum...

Il était vrai que la blonde avait peur que Sidle ne pose problèmes quelque part dans l'équation. Mais June devait être réaliste. Les chances que la brunette ait réellement quelque chose était faibles, pour ne pas dire nulles. Il faudrait simplement garder un œil sur elle, ce dont Samy avait déjà pris soin.

Et si jamais – _si _– Sidle avait quoique ce soit de solide, ils n'auraient qu'à agir.

Et à faire disparaître _tout _ce qui menaçait de porter les soupçons sur eux.

**Sara** :

Dès la seconde où je descendis de ma voiture, je sentis le regard de tous se poser sur moi. Il était évident que j'allais me changer avant de commencer à travailler, mais je marchai tout de même en direction de Grissom et Brass. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un sourire habituel, comme s'il ne remarquait rien de spécial avec ma tenue. Mais Grissom… Il inclina légèrement la tête et me regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait ce regard sur moi, mais à chaque fois, je me sentais trembler sous son intensité. Non seulement j'avais le sentiment qu'il pouvait voir mon âme, comme s'il m'analysait, mais j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il souhaitait m'arracher mes vêtements. Peut-être était-ce mon imagination débridée qui imaginait des scénarios, mais j'étais presque certaine qu'il y avait autre chose dans ce regard…

Bref, il était là, à me regarder. Une fois suffisamment près d'eux, je brisai le silence qui s'était imposé avec mon arrivée.

« Qu'avons-nous ce soir ? »

Grissom cessa de me regarder et jeta un regard à la maison derrière lui. « Un homme, Kyle Townsend, a été trouvé mort. Cette femme, là-bas, » L'entomologiste se retourna pour pointer une jeune femme entourée de deux-trois policiers. « Est sa conjointe. Elle était en voyage d'affaire pour quelques jours et vient tout juste de revenir. » expliqua-t-il, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

« Je vais aller interroger la veuve. Je vous revois tous les deux plus tard. » annonça Brass avant de nous quitter.

Grissom contemplait la maison, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il faisait souvent ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il remet les éléments en place dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Soudainement, il releva la tête et s'adressa à moi. « Allez vous changer et retrouvez-moi à l'intérieur. »

Puis, il partit sans rien ajouter. Comme d'habitude.

Je rejoignis Grissom à l'intérieur de la demeure lorsque je me fus changée. Je jetai un œil dans la salle à manger et dans le salon. Je regardai les escaliers, me demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Griss.

« Grissom ? Où êtes-vous ? » m'écriai-je finalement, avant de l'entendre au deuxième étage.

« Je suis dans la chambre, Sara. »

Je grimpai à l'étage supérieur, jetant au passage un œil à chaque pièce. Finalement, je trouvai mon patron debout au milieu de la pièce. Il se tenait bien droit, étudiant ce qui l'entourait, avec cette expression indéchiffrable qu'il avait souvent.

« Un problème, Griss ? » demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi. Ne dit rien pendant un instant, me regardant simplement. Puis, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Je propose que vous retourniez au premier étage, afin de vous occuper du corps. Dès que vous avez terminé, vous n'avez qu'à retourner au labo et je vous y reviendrai plus tard cette nuit. Si vous découvrez quelque chose d'important, dites-le moi. »

Il me tourna le dos et continua à examiner la pièce. Je quittai pour le salon, où le corps se trouvait.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Grissom était étrange.

C'est un puissant coup à la tête qui avait tué notre victime.

Kyle Townsend s'était installé pour écouter la télévision, la veille. Il écoutait une partie de hockey et espérait sans aucun doute que son équipe favorite remporte. Il était tellement concentré sur la partie qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un intrus avait pénétré dans sa demeure. Et comme le sofa était dos à l'entrée de la pièce, le meurtrier était entré et avait défoncé le crâne de sa victime.

Des éclaboussures de sang couvraient la télévision et le mur devant lequel Kyle était assis. Lui-même reposait, la tête sur la table basse devant lui. J'imagine bien l'horreur qui a pu habiter sa femme quand elle a trouvé son mari dans cette position. Elle a tenté de voir s'il respirait toujours, s'il était encore vivant et elle avait ensuite appelé la police.

Je récoltai tout ce qui était susceptible de nous aider à trouver le meurtrier, puis Robbins arriva avec David. Ils récupérèrent le corps et quittèrent les lieux. J'examinai encore une fois la salle de crime avant de quitter à mon tour. Grissom n'était toujours pas descendu et il avait clairement dit de ne pas le déranger, quoi qu'il fasse à l'étage supérieur.

Une fois au labo, j'envoyai mes indices être analysés et profitai d'une petite pause. Les yeux dans le vide, je buvais mon café à petite gorgée. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant, ce que j'allais faire au sujet de June. Après ma visite chez elle, où je n'avais récolté que peu de choses, quelle était la prochaine étape ? J'avais pensé que je pourrais essayer d'obtenir ses empreintes pour voir si elle avait commis un crime auparavant. Après tout, il n'y avait presque aucun papier à son nom. Elle avait peut-être une autre identité…

Ouais, je pourrais essayer d'obtenir ses empreintes digitales d'une façon ou d'une autre et faire une recherche dans la base de données. Cela m'aiderait grandement à orienter mes recherches.

Mon portable sonna, me tirant de mes manigances. C'était Grissom, m'annonçant que Robbins était prêt à nous recevoir en salle d'autopsie. Je remis mes projets pour June à plus tard.

Un crime n'attendait que d'être élucidé.

L'autopsie ne nous apprit que peu de choses et l'une d'elle était que Kyle Townsend était mort d'un traumatisme cérébral à cause de deux forts coups sur la tête.

Hou… Quelle surprise.

Cependant, là où ça devenait intéressant, c'était dans le choix de l'arme. L'agresseur avait choisi de prendre un bâton de base-ball. Hodges le confirma en analysant un bout de bois retrouvé dans la chevelure de la victime. Et si nous trouvions un bâton de base-ball chez un suspect, nous pourrions savoir si nous détenions la bonne personne ou non.

Mais pour ça, il nous fallait un suspect.

Grissom proposa de rencontrer l'associé de Kyle, un certain Mike Johnson. Ils possédaient ensemble une firme d'avocats, située non loin du labo et qui aidaient généralement les victimes à gagner leur cause. Il était donc possible qu'un ancien client soit devenu l'agresseur dans un accès de colère.

Le trajet qui nous séparait de la demeure de Mike se faisait plutôt rapidement, mais le silence dans la voiture était pesant. Grissom semblait perdu profondément dans ses pensées et je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger quand il était ainsi. Quant à moi, je me serais habituellement questionnée sur son attitude, aurais tenté d'analyser ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou non. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, toutes mes pensées étaient consacrées à June et à ce qu'elle tramait.

Brass n'avait pas cru bon de venir avec nous. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un court entretien avec Mike. Selon la femme de Kyle, Mike et lui étaient des meilleurs amis depuis le lycée et ils étaient très proches. L'idée même que Mike ait assassiné son meilleur ami était pratiquement ridicule, mais pas impossible. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas considéré comme un suspect, à moins qu'une preuve apparaisse soudainement contre lui.

Une fois arrivés, nous débarquâmes de la voiture, toujours dans le même silence qui nous avait accompagné depuis que nous avions quitté le laboratoire. Grissom sonna, avant de reculer légèrement. Une minute passa, puis deux. Il me regarda, interloqué. Je jetai un regard rapide vers l'allée, où il y avait bien la voiture de Mike. Je sonnai de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Soudainement, une exclamation nous parvint de l'intérieur et nous entendîmes très distinctement le bruit d'une bagarre qui se déroulait.

« Appelez des renforts, Sara, mais _s_urtout_, restez à l'extérieur_ _! _» me dit Grissom, avant de sortir son arme, qui pendait à sa hanche.

C'était si étrange de voir cet homme d'ordinaire si calme et posé, sortir son arme ainsi. Grissom ouvrit la porte – qui n'était pas verrouillée – et pénétra dans la maison, me laissant derrière.

Je sortis rapidement mon portable et appelai des secours. Mais dès la seconde où je fermai l'appareil et le remis dans ma poche, je désobéis à sa deuxième directive. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Grissom seul à l'intérieur, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Je décrochai à mon tour l'arme qui pendait à ma ceinture et je fonçai à l'intérieur.

**Gil**** :**

Il avait passé une bien mauvaise soirée, notre pauvre entomologiste. Il était, rappelons-le, épuisé par sa journée. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pu dormir après le travail; il y avait le déjeuner avec la famille de June, puis réunion avec les dirigeants du laboratoire et finalement, avait été appelé sur une scène de crime. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait dû appeler Sara à la rescousse.

Dès la seconde où elle était sortie de la voiture, il avait compris qu'il l'avait dérangée en plein rendez-vous. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe noire, mais qui s'accrochait à chacune de ses courbes, la mettant bien trop en valeur. Il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser en douceur sur ses formes harmonieuses… En la regardant, Grissom était animé par deux sentiments diamétralement opposés. D'une part, il ne pouvait cacher que la vue de Sara dans cette robe était loin de le laisser indifférent. Il s'imaginait, ses mains bougeant sur le tissu soyeux de la robe avant de glisser dessous pour caresser la peau douce et laiteuse qui s'y trouvait. D'autre part, il y avait cette espèce de jalousie irrationnelle. L'expert était furieux que la brunette se soit ainsi vêtue pour un autre homme, mais aussi que tous puissent l'admirer dans cette tenue si elle n'était pas à son bras.

Puis, il se gifla mentalement. Sara n'était pas sa fiancée, ni sa petite-amie et Grissom pouvait difficilement se qualifier en tant qu'ami. Les deux CSI n'étaient que des collègues de travail et l'entomologiste se devait de respecter cette limite. De plus, il était fiancé à une autre femme, qu'il n'aimait pas autant que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais il se devait tout de même d'être fidèle. Tristement, Sara était une tentation : il l'avait toujours voulue et la voudrait encore pour longtemps, sans aucun doute.

Il serait peut-être plus sage de s'éloigner d'elle, donc, pour éviter de succomber.

Ce serait dur, dans la mesure où ils travaillaient côte à côte constamment, mais Grissom y arriverait sûrement. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas fait pendant plusieurs années ?

Il fallait sûrement commencer immédiatement.

Voilà pourquoi il lui donna des directives précises, avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Même dans la chambre à coucher du couple, la silhouette de Sara continuait de hanter son esprit. L'entomologiste avait plusieurs défauts, mais tromper sa fiancée ne ferait en aucun cas partie de ceux-ci. Il était fermement décidé à rester à une bonne distance de son employée. Ce ne serait sans doute que temporaire, le temps que le mariage soit passé. Ensuite, les choses changeraient, il en était persuadé. Mais pour l'instant, être près de Sara, c'était comme marcher sur un terrain miné. Si Grissom n'était pas assez prudent, il était possible qu'il succombe au charme de Sara et que par conséquent, il brise ses fiançailles avec June.

Non pas que ce serait catastrophique, mais ce ne serait pas souhaitable.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre à coucher, Griss l'étudia encore pendant un instant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire afin de l'éloigner pour un bon moment - où juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation - sans être trop rude.

Il opta donc pour un : « Je propose que vous retourniez au premier étage, afin de vous occuper du corps. Dès que vous avez terminé, vous n'avez qu'à retourner au labo et je vous y reviendrai plus tard cette nuit. Si vous découvrez quelque chose d'important, dites-le moi. » avant de se remettre au travail.

Heureusement pour lui, Grissom ne la revit que bien plus tard dans la nuit, à l'autopsie. Pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'analyser les preuves, il parla avec Brass, qui avait discuté, si on s'en souviens bien, avec la veuve.

L'entomologiste décida qu'interroger le meilleur ami de la victime serait une bonne idée. Il en fit part à Sara lors de l'autopsie et peu de temps après, les deux experts étaient en voiture, en direction de chez Mike Johnson, l'associé de Kyle Townsend.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, mais Grissom ne s'en rendit même pas compte pour être honnête. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines semaines pour garder Sara éloignée qu'il portait peu d'attentions à la route et encore moins à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Une fois sur les lieux, Grissom frappa à la porte et attendit. Il lança un regard à Sara malgré lui et la brunette vérifia si la voiture de Mike était bien dans l'allée devant la maison. Comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse, Sara frappa de nouveau. Toujours rien. Puis, un bruit parvint de l'intérieur. On aurait dit un bruit de batailles et Grissom était même prêt à jurer qu'il avait entendu un gémissement de douleur.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. L'entomologiste recula d'un pas et sortit son arme, avant de donner une directive _très_ claire à Sara.

« Appelez des renforts, Sara, mais _s_urtout_, restez à l'extérieur_ _! _»

Puis, il entra dans la maison.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour trouver la source de ces bruits. L'arme bien droite devant lui, il avança dans la salle de séjour et vit ce qui se passait. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, sans doute à cause de la bataille qui avait pris place entre les deux hommes devant lui. L'un d'eux – que Grissom savait être Mike Johnson – était recroquevillé sur le sol, comme s'il venait de recevoir une série de coups. Il était mal en point : son nez saignait abondamment et ses vêtements en étaient couverts. Johnson avait aussi de multiples contusions au visage et il haletait, comme s'il avait reçu plusieurs coups dans le ventre.

Son agresseur se tenait non loin et semblait en bien meilleur état que sa victime. Sa lèvre était fendue et saignait légèrement, mais c'était à peu près la seule blessure visible. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Mike et il le regardait avec un air presque sadique. Grissom nota rapidement qu'un bâton de base-ball était posé sur le sol et qu'un revolver traînait sur la table du salon.

Dès son entrée dans la pièce, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Gil dirigea son arme en direction de l'agresseur.

« Éloignez-vous de lui et mettez-vous à genoux, les mains en l'air. » ordonna Grissom, avec un ton autoritaire qu'il empruntait rarement.

L'agresseur, bien évidemment, ne s'exécuta pas. Son visage rond se tordit dans cette même expression sadique qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt et il tendit plutôt la main derrière lui pour prendre son bâton de base-ball.

Depuis son arrivée dans la pièce, Grissom s'était déplacé de quelques pas. Il n'était donc plus près de l'entrée de la salle de séjour. Il allait intervenir pour empêcher l'agresseur d'attaquer encore une fois sa victime quand il aperçut un mouvement dans son champ de vision périphérique.

Sara.

Elle se tenait là où il avait été quelques instants plus tôt, dans la même position avec son arme pointée sur celui qui semblait être le méchant dans la pièce. Il fut immédiatement furieux contre elle. N'avait-il pas été clair lorsqu'il lui avait dit de rester _dehors_ ?

L'agresseur l'avait lui aussi aperçue. Il profita de la diversion que procurait son arrivée dans la pièce pour saisir le revolver sur la table devant lui et le bâton de base-ball qui était un peu plus loin. Il s'avança et appuya le bout du bâton sur la nuque de Mike et dirigea le revolver en direction de Sara.

Grissom ne vit que du rouge. Sans même réfléchir un seul instant, il se glissa devant la jeune femme. La suite se déroula très rapidement.

L'agresseur garda sa main bien fermée sur le bâton de base-ball et y mit une légère pression. Mike émit un faible gémissement. Il semblait s'être quelque peu évanoui et n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs instants. Puis, le malfrat bougea les doigts, comme s'il se préparait à tirer en direction de Grissom et Sara.

Un coup retentit et l'agresseur tomba à genoux, un flot de sang s'écoulant d'une plaie fraîche à l'épaule. Grissom avait été plus rapide que lui.

Sara appela une ambulance et s'approcha pour exercer une pression sur l'épaule du méchant. Ça l'énervait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La blessure avait été de la légitime défense, mais maintenant, elle devait au moins tenter de la garder en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Pendant ce temps, Grissom s'occupait de Mike Johnson qui ne cessait de perdre conscience.

Les secours arrivèrent enfin et sortirent les deux hommes. Lorsque les ambulances eurent quittés, Grissom ne put plus retenir ce qui pesait sur lui depuis un moment. Il se tourna vers moi, qui donnait sa version des faits à Brass. Dès qu'elle eut fini son récit, les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de l'entomologiste.

« Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé Sara ? Je vous avais dit très clairement de rester à l'extérieur ! » dit-il, son ton exprimant à peine la colère qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

Sara le regarda, surprise. Puis, répondit.

« Vous vouliez quoi ? Que je vous laisse seul en dedans sans savoir ce qui se passait ? »

« Vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct, Sara. J'avais été clair. Vous deviez restée à l'extérieur ! C'était dangereux, inconsidéré et stupide de votre part. Les choses auraient pu mal tournées, il aurait pu vous blesser ou même vous tuer avec son revolver ! » renchérit Grissom.

Il vit immédiatement l'émotion changée sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Et alors Grissom ? Tout s'est bien passé, non ? Nous sommes tous vivants à ce que je sache ! Personne n'est mort ! » demanda-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

« _Et alors ?_ » fit Grissom en reprenant les paroles de Sara. « Nous avons eu de la chance, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Vous avez été stupide, Sara. Je peux savoir à quoi vous avez pensé ? »

« Je peux savoir comment j'étais supposée rester à l'extérieur sans la moindre idée de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur ? Sans savoir si _vous_ étiez en danger, si _vous _aviez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis entrée, Grissom ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ! » répliqua la brunette, son visage désormais rouge sous le coup de la colère.

Grissom acquiesça furieusement. « Allez-y, dites-le moi, Sara. Pour quelle raison avez-vous défié ma directive ? »

La brunette tourna brusquement la tête et un instant, l'entomologiste crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux noisette. Puis, elle s'approcha, le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura tout bas, mais avec la même dose de colère qu'elle s'était écriée quelques instants plus tôt :

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi, Grissom ? Pour la même raison que vous vous êtes mis devant moi quand il a tourné son revolver dans ma direction. »

Grissom fut incapable de répondre. Sans attendre, Sara tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa voiture.

_« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »_ pensa-t-il amèrement. L'instinct avait seulement pris le dessus quand il avait cru Sara en danger. Et il s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger. Pourtant, cela avait été totalement stupide et très peu rationnel.

Tout comme elle avait été stupide et irrationnelle en entrant dans la maison pour l'aider…

**À suivre…**


End file.
